


The Chariot

by Crazyapplekiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Captured, Death, F/M, Fun, Gods, Goofy - Freeform, Gore, Humor, Randomness, Romance, Sex, Underworld, author was young and inexperienced, cringe factor, first book ever written, idk what i did i was bored, like two chapter of sex, misconception about mythology i think, myhtology, orginal work - Freeform, power, supernatural ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 26,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyapplekiss/pseuds/Crazyapplekiss
Summary: One Curse. One kiss is the only thing that can save him.Indie Stone was brought into a world of Gods after reading a strange book and into the waiting arms of Hades, the God of death. If Indie thought that being trapped in hell was bad enough she's in for a rude awakening when Hades' wife Persephone comes crashing into the picture. Sparks fly and tensions clash as the two women fight for a man with the heart of stone. The question is,who will he choose?****"You mean to tell me this is Real!!"I shouted looking up at the very handsome man in front of meHe was very tall. Broad shoulders, perfect smile, full lips. He is so perfect. And i hate it.And yet that was the start of one of best relationships I've ever had.





	1. The Chariot: The Beginning

"Yes! yes! yes!"I screamed, strong possibility of my father and mother going deaf but who gives a damn?"in your faces eat my virtual dust!"I did my own little victory dance while my friends, well random weirdos who I play war fair games with grumbled in disappointment that they lost to me

I had just won the fiftieth level and I haven't left my room since last night,only to go to the bathroom or grab a quick snack and now it's getting dark.

I should really get out more and act like the girl I am.....Or Nah I love my video games and star wars and Spiderman.

My dad would love to see me act like a princess and my mother would want to see a lady in a skirt or dress but they got me so whatever. They can't return this gift package if they tried.

I get good grades and I come out of my room 'occasionally' so that's okay on my terms.

I got up from the floor in my room almost falling because my feet refused to work for a few moments.

My stomach growled begging me to put food in it and I threw my headset on my bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen my mom was just finishing up dinner,it was lasagna,my favorite! And my dad my poor poor dad had his head on the table in a rather childish way and pleaded to me.

"Indie please no more screaming I think I lost all hearing"he received a small kiss from my mom and he sat up right with a big smile in his face

My mom rolled her eyes and had a big smile on her face also.

"Idiot" she said out loud

He is very childish and I don't know how he would past the test of being an adult with the way he acted but then again it was fun to watch him.

"I am not I went to college"my father defended as I sat beside him

My mom snorted and put our food in front of us.

"I think you have to graduate before you can gloat"she chuckled

"I did too graduate just ask Mark he can totally back me up on that one"he smiled once again while I stuffed my face with noodles, cheese and beef.

"The same guy who you claimed as a friend but ditched you in senior year and was better than you in every way?"my mom smirked and my dad's mouth hung open and I put some lasagna in there

He muttered 'whatever' and my mom laughed to herself. She also liked messing with him and when she wasn't doing that she was all over him.

Sweet Jesus!

Once I was heading in the living room because I left my school bag there and saw my mother straddling my dad leaving lip stick marks all over his face.

I never slept well the whole week after.

I still have nightmares.

After we finished dinner I gave both my parents a kiss and ran up stairs to take a shower.

My life at home is happy but at high school, I want to burn the wretched place to the ground , is a living, breathing hell hole, with diseased freaks, nerds, jocks, sugar babes and then there's me. The geeky outcast who people wonder which planet your from just because you watch star wars.

I mean like hello if I wasn't from this planet I would have been shitting bricks and blowing up half the planet by now.

But you know how teenagers are avoiding you like you have the plague,talking about you behind your back,pushing you in the halls...life it is so wonderful don't you think?

Note the sarcasm.

I don't care though. Why should I? I shouldn't be making friends who don't like me because I'm different. If they can't handle my 'unique' personality then that's there loss.

I stepped out of the shower and slipped on my Barbie PJs which is get girliest thing I own and also a bunch of pink shit in the back of my closet.

I slid under my warm blanket and rolled around until my whole body was wrapped tightly in it my head was out though because the last time I did this I almost suffocated.

"Don't be an idiot Roan we all know I'm the smart one"my mother yelled at my dad

I heard them running up the stairs don't they know I'm trying to sleep.

"No I am Jessie"my dad shouted back and she squealed followed by his laugh

"How so?"like right by my fucking door I mean really anywhere in the house is fine but it has to be my goddamned door.

"Because I won you over and you know you love me better than the whole world combined"i could just barf at his romance

I don't really care for that, though I haven't experienced it myself,I just don't know what to think of it.

And boys are pricks.

Except daddy.

She giggled and this was my queue. They should like get a room or something. I don't need to heard them dry humping each other on the other side of the wall.

"GOODNIGHT MOM AND DAD!"I yelled , I wanted to say 'happy sex' but that would be disrespectful

When their footsteps weren't audible anymore and my smile returned.

Sleep at last.


	2. To grandma's house

"Indie it's time for breakfast"my dad's voice filled my room

"Daddy let me sleep please"i groaned and rolled over on my stomach, I wanted nothing more than to sleep all day

It was Sunday after all.

"Remember your going to my mom's today and your mother and I are going on your anniversary cruise"he said louder

"Damn"i muttered and sat up rubbing my eyes"but when I go over to her house I like die from boredom"

"She's not boring she's just old"my dad commented

I never knew that you could call your mom old without receiving a blown out ear about never to say that ever.

"Can't I just sleep a little longer?"I asked and my dad rolled his eyes and picked me up,carrying me on his shoulder into the kitchen

He set me down on a chair and took his own seat as French toast and eggs were served.

"Bonjour Madame"I said to my mom and she smiled happily at me and carrying on with the dialogue.

"Bonjour"she replied

Like every morning mom and dad would be making jokes about each other or about times when they were in college. Seriously I wonder how they didn't burn down the building because of their crazy antics.

"Has high school or college been normal for both of you?"I asked curiously "because from what I have heard it doesn't seem normal"

They paused for a while trying to find the answer then my dad spoke:

"No never"

"But it's what makes the best memories"my mom added

Wow I think I got my weirdness from them or something because my mom said that all their friends would be talking about total crap,one person would be trying to impale another with a pen, like who the fuck does that? I never want to meet that person in a dark alley,play the most sick and twisted pranks on each , that I can understand. You know how friends just love to each other's lives hell but still loves them enough not to kill them themselves.

They also set a classroom on fire, don't ask and ran in the rain laughing their heads off like a bunch of maniacs. My mom also said that's when she had her first kiss to my dad.

It's kind of cute actually.

Really it never occurred to them that anything normal would be in order. Then again it makes good memories.

After we finished breakfast, took a shower and put on a grey and black tiger print crop top,black skinny jeans and and black Jordan's.

I did I not want to leave the house because every morning my dad would try drag me out of bed while I held onto the edge f the bed for dear life but with my noodle arms I end up face planting instead.

I don't give one shit about what is going into my suitcase either. It must have sounded like war in there because my dad knocked on my door asking if I was okay and I yelled back.

"JUST FINE!"

After what felt like I went through World War 3 I threw my suitcase down the stairs, my dad side stepped it by an inch

"No comment"he said walking away leaving me to drag that thing to the car

My life is so great don't you think.

An hour later and much struggling I was stuck in the chariot of death bringing me to certain death oh and did I say more death....by boredom but mostly death.

I looked outside trying to avoid my eventful month long stay at grandma's house.

Eventful is the best way to describe it.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|||°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

My death awaits.

I stood outside of the car staring at big pink and white house in front of me. It just put pink to shame too. Two big maple trees sat in the front yard,where an old tyre swing was swaying in the wind and was fenced off with white fencing and flowers of all kinds filled the small garden at the sides of the house.

An old white wrinkly woman practically ran out of the house in a long red and yellow summer dress and crushed my ribs.

"Grandma.....grandma...I....Can't...Breath..daddy help"I whined suffocating under her grasp

"Mom let her go"my dad finally got her off my fucking back,Excuse my French.

"I'm sorry it's just that i haven't seen you in so long and she's gotten so big.....Roan didn't I tell you to visit me before i'm dead"Her voice sounded like you were grinding sand paper together and my dad blushed and looked away from her,embarrassed

While my grandma scolded my father I turned to my mom with pleading eyes.

"Mom shoot me"I said to her

"What no"she gave me a confused and questioning look

"Please"I begged clasping my hands together as if I was praying"It's going to be so boring"

"Suck it up and give it a month"she said and got back in the car tuning me out

I. Hate. My. Life.

"Bye mom!"my dad said and quickly got in the car and drove away leaving a cloud of dust behind making me cough

"I wasn't done talking to you yet!" she screamed at the retreating vehicle

Seriously?

She turned to me with a smile,showing off a set of 32 which were mostly fake.

"Come on in sweetie"

To the house of Death.


	3. House of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm cringing so much at this story oh lord is was such a weird fourteen year old gahhh.

Okay I'm going to deal with this like a civilized normal person who acts normal.

Which is totally not me.

I dragged my hated suitcase to my hated room blocking out my hated deadly grandmother's voice,she's a terrible singer by the way.

My room was bland as usual the supposed white walls were starting to look like dirty peach colour. The bed looked like it wasn't used in years and the dresser was covered in dust that would top the amount of sand in the Sahara Desert.

"Wow my room is so wonderfully clean don't you think?"I asked no one in particular dropping my suitcase by my feet

I sighed and opened the windows which were also shut up for years and I almost broke my hands off with.

Fucking windows.

I mostly just spent my time trying to clean the room but what good that would do? And that took like two hours.

The room never looked better when I was done with it. Yes I'm perfect you don't need to thank me.

I hopped downstairs to the kitchen were my grandma was making dinner which was more like burning the whole thing alive and holding a meat cleaver in her frail hand.

"Indie baby do you think I should fry this chicken or bake it?"she asked spinning around so fast I think she got whiplash and the knife was inches from my chest

"Ma babies"i said covering my chest and turning away"I'm traumatized"

"Your fine now fry or bake?"she questioned

"Bake"I answered but I gave her a questioning look

I was almost impaled by a cleaver and she is asking about how to do the chicken?

My family is so normal.

I ran upstairs and unpacked my bag,most of my stuff was mix matched clothes but some how I got all my shoes in there. No wonder it was so heavy.

While I waited for dinner I explored the house. I don't really remember this place well because I came here when I was a drooling toddler and even though it looks different the place is dirty.

I entered what looked like was an office and I was filled with old books and papers but one book caught me eye.

The cover was black and had red vines painted around the title The Chariot: Hidden Temptations. One gold ribbon served as the seal for it.

Something about it sent a shiver down my spine but at the same time drawing me towards it.

I fought it and shook it off,picking up the book and removing the ribbon. Every second sent an uneasy feeling through me like something bad was going to happen.

I ignored it and continued. Words written in perfect cursive greeted me and with every word I read the more I felt entranced by it.

"Indie?"my grandma put a hand on my shoulder and startled me

"Oh uh yes grandma?"I said tearing my gaze from the book

"Dinner is ready didn't you hear me calling you?"she asked with a worried expression

"I'm fine grandma"I said but her face didn't change"let's go eat"

She stared at me for a few moments studying my face.

"Come on baby"she said putting on a smile and I followed behind her with the book clutched tightly in my hand

Dinner was quiet plus most of my attention was on the book and my food at the same time,multi-tasking - I'm awesome like that.

Something about that book had me turning pages but at the back of my mind it felt something bad was going to happen.

When I was finished eating I kissed my grandma goodnight and went up stairs to finish the sixth chapter.

There was a crash in the kitchen and I made my way back downstairs to see what happened.

"Grandma?"I called out and as I entered the kitchen her fragile body was lying on the floor.

Still and unmoving.

Shards of glass from a dish was around her and I rushed by her side.

"Grandma? Grandma!"I shook her lightly then listened for a heartbeat

There was none.

"No no no no"I did CPR repeatedly hoping for a response but nothing happened

Tears stung my eyes and it felt like a lump was caught in my throat. My heart was thundering in my ears as I stared at her lifeless body.

"This can't be happening"I said my voice barely above a whisper

My warm tears fell on her face and I ran for the phone. I'm must be dreaming.

I dialed 911 and told them about my grandma's condition and their telling me to calm down.

Me. Calm down. A 17 year old is staring at her grandma that isn't moving or breathing and I'm supposed to calm down.

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down she's probably dead so get your fucking assess down here and help her!"I screamed in the phone

Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I spun around in confusion,panic and shock.

A very handsome man with black hair that seemed to be made by gods and the most beautiful blue eyes stared back at me. His face showed no emotion but just looking at him brought a sudden calmness to me.

I glanced back at my grandma and all my panic came back and I started to cry once more.

My breathing quickened and I felt light headed and before I knew it everything was spinning and blurred.

I heard one faint voice through everything before everything turned black.

.....Your mine......


	4. God of Death

I woke up with a terrible headache in a dark room. At first I had thought it was my room but the smell of cologne touched my nose. Panic quickly filling me and my pulse was throbbing in my ears.

I stood up shaking slightly and felt around the room for a light switch or door. My hands grazed over a door knob and I stepped out into a dimly lit hallway.

Old paintings covered the walls but it was too dark to make them out. Walking down the hall seemed like it would take a lifetime.

It got brighter the further I went. I was walking on a red carpet and through a large wooden door.

"I see your doing better"a smooth and enchanting masculine voice said and I whipped my head around towards it

In a red armchair sat a man with jet black hair,ocean blue eyes. He wore all black and held a glass of red wine in one hand.

"W-who are you?"I stuttered, unable to hide the fear and panic in my voice

He drank what was left in his glass and set it down in a table beside him.

"You should be more worried about who your dealing with"he said standing from his chair and approached me

I backed away from him until my back hit the wall,boxing me in with his muscular arms and a devilish smile on his lips.

"who are you?"i asked trying to act a little braver even though i would want to be fifty feet away from this guy

"Hades"his hot breath ran across my neck sending a shiver down my spine

Who the hell the guy thinks he is? Playing with my mind saying your the freaking god of death like who does that?!

"Is this some sick joke?"i asked my voice turning stone cold"God of Death, please get rid of this cheap Halloween costume and get out of my way"

"you really don't understand who you are dealing with"he said staring into my eyes so intensely that i had to look away"I could everything you love from you in an instant do you want that?"he gripped my head in one hand forcing me to look into his eyes and i saw my parents,my family being slathered. It seemed so real like i was there but they couldn't see me. One by one everyone fell,the last ones my mother and my father. The only two people I care about the most were pleading to someone. He brought a dark feeling with him, he said nothing, he didn't listen to their cries he just stood there letting them beg for mercy. With just a swipe of his hand they were gone. Fell to the ground motionless.

He stepped over them and knelt before me. The same blue eyes greeted me.

I got up and ran, dread quickly filling me. This might actually be....Real.

I glanced behind me and he was gone but I hit something hard and stumbled backwards only to come face to face with him again.

"Leave me alone!"I screamed and he let out a nerve racking laugh

"Never in your wildest dreams"

I want this torture to stop. This is going too far.

" I want to wake up from this nightmare!"I screamed again on the verge of tears but he just smiled at me

"This is no nightmare sweetheart"He said casually and with a snap of his fingers we were back in the room"This is Real"


	5. Hating Death

"You mean to tell me this is Real!!"I shouted looking up at the very handsome man in front of me

He was very tall. Broad shoulders, perfect smile, full lips. He is so perfect. And i hate it.

"Very real Indie"he answered poring himself another glass of wine

"how do you know my name?"i asked"I haven't told you yet so why do you?"

"I know a lot of things and your name is just a simple thing compared to things I know"

"Like what because as far as I'm concerned you are some creeper that kidnapped me and is sitting in the dark getting drunk off wine"I said looking all around the room

Man is this guy rich or something. Remind me to steal some of this from him.

"Are you sure about that?"he asked and I looked at him

He raised an eyebrow at me"you are very special that is why you are here with me"

"Special?"i asked confused"Don't try to sweet talk me pedifile"

His expression turned cold"Don't insult me you are not in control here"

"Why, I don't know where i am or if the person i'm talking to is real or not!For all I now I could be dreaming so I can do whatever the fuck I want to"I said

He stalked over to me never taking his hypnotic blue eyes off me.

"You still don't believe me do you?"he clasped his hands behind his back"you are not dreaming and everything is real and you are a very special girl"

"Why do you keep saying I'm special?"I asked trying to get to eye level with him"what is so special about me?"

He let out a throaty chuckle"I'll let you figure it out for now"

"Uhh just tell me already I'm very impatient you know"I said crossing my arms over my chest

"Your just going to have to deal with that"he said with his devilish smile back in place

With a snap of his fingers he seemed to disappear into a black cloud and dust

I stood there staring at were he was previously standing and pinched myself.

Yep this is not a dream and I am going insane.

I think I should start making a metal list about what happened today.

1·Seen grandma maybe dead and scarred for life

2·Wake up in front of a weirdo (Hades) who claims he is the god of death

3·Have no plan to escape and getting kinda hungry

I need to get out of here and see if my grandma is okay but how do I get out of the house of Hades?

*********

I mostly wondered the mansion. Yes mansion it is huge and I haven't found anyone else here so it's just me and the wine freak.

Yay so much fun.

Note sarcasm.

I looked out a window and the sky was dark and cloudy. Where the sun was supposed to be was replaced by what looked like a red moon. No stars were in the dark grey sky and lightening shot out from the sky out in the distance.

The black forest that seemed to surround the place was endless for as far as I could see. I think I could see what looked like a city farther out for the mansion but I would need to get closer to see it.

My eyes grazed over the courtyard. The flowers that surrounded it were either black or dead then I saw him.

Hades.

Shirtless,sweat drenched with a perfect twelve pack and rippling muscles. My eyes scanned over every inch of his body sending a wave of heat through me to my core.

He moved with incredible speed destroying trees with a simple kick or punch.

Someone with sliver hair emerged from the blackness with a sword in hand throwing a spear at his feet.

He picked it up and if suddenly sensing me watching him,he turned around and locked eyes with me.

My cheeks burned and I ran from the window.

My heart was pulsing in my ears and all that was going through my mind was the image of him in the courtyard.

The way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine.

I need to get out of here.

But how do I get out and away from he God of Death?


	6. Escaping Death

Okay gonna keep cool and try and find a way out of this place.

By the way I want my clothes also because I am not wear the same outfit everyday.

I sat up from the soft bed I was laying in. The room was dark and the only light was dim and coming from a single candle I had found.

Everything was so dark and depressing. How could he live like this?

I saw something move on the bed and I squinted to see what it was.

It was a rat and as graceful as I am I screamed and tried to run but ended up slipping on the silk sheets and face planting on the ground.

The little wretch hopped beside me and was creeping toward my face with its little red beady eyes watching me and its nose twitched with anticipation.

I let out another ear slitting scream and tripped over my own feet and throw random shit at the rat.

I'm losing to a rat. A diseased piece of shit rat!

Seriously if it could kill me right now I'd be bathing in blood.

I finally heard it squeal and run away because I finally hit it.

"Ha that shows you not to mess with me"i smirked

"I think it was winning"the asshole himself was here

I spun around and glared at him"i was totally beating it and you know it"

He rolled his eyes obviously not satisfied with my reply.

"I think I got 20 percent cooler on that one"I brushed some dust off my shoulder

"You mean 20 percent less cooler"

"Shut up"I said shooting him another glare

"I think he wants revenge"he said and I squealed

He laughed at me and I realized that he was just saying that to scare me.

"You..you....asshole!"I yelled at him but he seemed unfazed

"You can call me what you want but that won't change or do anything"

"Your so frustrating!"

He stared at me.

"Annoying!"

He rolled his eyes.

"You ignorant bastard do you even care?I do not want to be here. I want to go home and see my grandma. I don't want to see your face ever. I want to go back to my own happy life but I have to be here"I was in his face

"You will never leave"he said showing no emotion

"Show a little mercy for Christ sake and I will leave and you or whatever shit is going on will not stop me"

"You can never leave not without my help so get comfortable this is your home now"

"Get out of my way"i pushed past him and stormed down the hall

I could feel him staring at me but I could give two shits less. I want my freedom.

And I'm going to get it.

One way or the other.

Images of my grandma and my mom and dad flashed through my mind.

I felt like crying.

I missed them all. I want to hear their voices, their laughter.

I want to see their smiling faces.

I'm sure their missing me too. Someone must have called police or something right?

Does anyone even know I'm gone?

Okay calm down,calm down their looking for me I know it.

I found myself back in the living room I woke up in when I first came here.

The sound of his boots echoed down the hallway. What a great master of disguise.

Note the sarcasm.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone!"I screamed but I wasn't standing in front of Hades but another man

He had silver hair that shone in the moon light and was touching his shoulders and glowing gold eyes. He had a frown on his face but his eyes held no emotion. He was very tall also maybe a foot or so taller than me. His black button down shirt was straining against his chest.

Was anyone here ugly?

Oh wait I'm here and I'm not a model but I still look good.

I have smooth ginger hair that shines in the sun,light peach coloured skin and beautiful green eyes.

Once a guy at school told me that I have sweet full lips and I didn't believe him at first but then he kissed me.

That went down hill fast though because he got me to like him then left me like trash and it was just a dare.

Yes I cried then I dumped hot chilli on his head and tripped him in the cafeteria.

But that is besides the point. Where did this guy come from and what does he want with me?

"Who are you?"I asked,my voice was low and soft

"Your the girl master is keeping here?"he asked,his voice was smooth and soothing

He eyed me up and down and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Could you stop"I asked and he didn't reply

He stalked closer to me and I backed away. Finding myself trapped between a wall and a man for the second time.

He brought his face down to my neck breathing in deeply.

"Your more beautiful than I've heard"I felt something sharp brush against my throbbing pulse making me shiver

"You look good enough to taste"

"Sebastian"Hades called sounding pissed

The strange man straightened up and put distance between us. I felt myself missing the warmth of his body.

"Leave"Hades ordered

And the man left without a word.

"You will never leave and don't ever speak to him again"


	7. Living with Death

I sat in the middle of the floor on a red carpet. Black curtains hung on the windows but I already knew what to expect outside.

My white silk dress spread around me as I slowly looked up a my capture.

The man that is so interested in me.

Hades.

He had his legs crossed over each other and the glow of his eyes were eluding.

Two gold rings were on his index and middle finger and he held a frown on his face.

I have no idea what happened but I feel safe when he is around me.

I guess you could say I'm interested in him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shot up in my bed breathing heavy and was drenched in cold sweat.

My eyes scanned the room I was in. I was at my grandma's.

Grandma!

I jumped out of bed slipping but I kept my footing and ran downstairs.

"Grandma!"I shouted but instead of her smiling face I saw two strange men

I stopped in my tracks and they stared at me making me very uncomfortable.

One of the men wore a cloak that hid his face while the other never took his yellow snake like eyes off her.

The cloaked man stepped closer and the light from above reveled long white fangs.

I turned away from them and ran out of the house. I winched when my bare feet scraped against the hard concrete but I kept running.

I glanced behind me and their silhouettes were in front of the house.

Wait there was just one.

Someone pulled me toward them hard against their chest. My screams were muffled by strong hands and sharp fangs brushed against my neck making me quake in fear.

"Where are you running off to?"the man questioned,his voice sent chills down my spine

"Leave me alone....what ..do..you want with me?"I asked my voice shook

"Just a taste"his hot breath fanned across my damp skin making me shudder

I tried to get out of his hold but he was stronger than me and I felt his fangs sink into my skin. A burst of heat and pain shot from my neck to the rest of my body and I screamed and screamed.

The pain was endless. Hot tears streamed down my face and I screamed until my throat was raw.

Someone was shaking me and screaming at me to wake up but this felt too real to be a dream.

I finally opened my eyes and I cried on his shoulder. And by his I mean Hades.

My neck still felt like it was on fire and my body shook all over from fear and pain.

~~~~~~  
"You will destroy nations and even the world for your power is more powerful and great than you could have even imagined"an unknown voice had said

"Who are you?what have you done to me"

"Shh you will know in time but for now you can only wait"  
~~~~~~~

I could think straight I couldn't move.

All I want is to wake up from this nightmare.

Before I new it everything went black.


	8. Just.....Death!

I have lost a lot over the years but losing family has hurt me the most.

Just the thought of never seeing them again is too much for me and everything seems to be falling apart.

Aren't stories supposed to have happy endings?

I don't really know much of my family and now I lost my grandmother and may not even see my mother or father either.

No amount of luxury can get my mind off of that thought they are in danger.

I laid in a soft bed with soft red silk sheets around me. I wore a white dress that I had been wearing in my dream but none of it mattered.

The servants that tend to my every wish keep coming to check on me but I would rather be alone because that's how I feel.

I refused to do much of anything and I realized that all of this started by me just taking up that book.

I hate it.

Salty tears ran down me face and my orange hair stuck to my face with it but I didn't care.

Ironic how I'm supposed to be happy because I'm going to be eighteen tomorrow.

I guess I doomed to have bad luck.

I saw a gold ribbon lying on the floor and it trailed under the bed.

I pulled it and a book from under the bed and scowled at it.

The Chariot:Hidden Temptations in bold. It caused me all this trouble.

I threw it against the door and it landed with a thud on the ground.

I crawled back in bed wanting to forget everything that happened but that will never be.

There was a soft knock on the door and Silva my maid came in.   
She had short black hair and light brown eyes. She looked young almost my age and always wore a cheerful smile on her face.

"Would you like some lunch milady?"she asked

"I'm not hungry"I said looking away

"You've been saying that for days you should eat"she said sounding concerned

"I don't care"i said

She stuck around me a lot and you could maybe call us friends but she still kept secrets from me and told me little when I asked her about many things in this castle and Hades himself.

"Please I don't like seeing you like this you used to tell so many jokes and have a small smile on your face"she said and I felt the bed dip when she sat down beside me"I'd like to see the happy girl I saw weeks ago"

She rubbed my back gently with her frail hand and I smiled slightly.

It was nice to have her company and her friendship.

I sat up and gave her a small smile and she gave me a hug. It was hard to stay glum when she was around anyways and I'm starving.

"What did you bring for me today?"I asked wiping away the tears that stained my face

"Oh they are some very delicious fruits you have to try them!"she beamed and handed me a sliver platter with a lot of different mouth watering fruits

I bit into a strawberry and I moan in delight. It tasted amazing.

Silva smiled and watched as I cleared my plate. She looked around the room and spotted the book behind the door.

"What is that?"she asked ,it catching her attention and she went to pick it up but I stopped her

"I'd rather have it destroyed,it has cause me too much confusion and pain"i said and tried to put my attention in something else

She didn't question it and took my plate and left the room.

Maybe a bath will cheer me up.

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was greasy and tangled and my eyes were red and tear stained.

I look like I've gone through hell which is surprising because I am on hell literally.

The bathroom was simple yet it was just as beautiful like the rest of the castle and even though most of it was dark it was still beautiful.

After my bath I couldn't find my towel so I stepped out of the bathroom to look for it meeting Hades blue eyes in the process.

His eyes travelled every inch of my body and I screamed and grabbed the sheets off the bed to cover myself with.

"You.....you idiot don't you know fucking privacy or something!"I screamed at him

My cheeks burned from embarrassment and I was angry at him. His blue eyes took a darker shade of blue and you could almost feel the anger radiating off his body.

"Don't you dare insult a God"his voice rumbled off the walls

"I don't care get out,I have told you before I can do whatever I want and you can't keep me here like your fucking prisoner"I barked back

I didn't care if he damn well blow his top off he needs to learn his place.

Within a blink of an eye I was pinned against the wall and his fingers curled around my neck tightly.

"Don't test me"he growled sounding like an animal"your walking on thin ice,don't fucking insult me again"

I couldn't breathe and started clawing on his arm for him to let go. All I saw was his unforgiving eyes boring into mine.

As if he snapped out of it he pulled away as quickly as he grabbed me and I slid to the floor.

"Get away from me"i said looking up at him

My neck was burning and tears clouded my vision.

I don't want to stay here I want to leave.

I want to get as far away from him as possible.

Black....


	9. Cheating Death

"How dare you!"a woman's voice boomed in my ears. The voice was so loud I swear it could cause an earthquake.

"How dare you put her in my room!?"the voice got louder sending chills down my spine and I stared at the door

"Calm down Persephone"Hades voice followed after but was drowned out by her screaming

The door burst open and a woman with tall wavy red hair stormed in and slapped me.

"Who gave you the right to sleep in my room?In my bloody house!"she screamed

You could almost feel the anger radiating off her skin and her bright green eyes held nothing but disgust as she looked at me.

"I asked you a question!" she seethed and I gritted my teeth. Who does she think she is?

"Persephone"Hades warned grabbing her arm but she tore it from his grip

"Don't Persephone me, how can you let this...this whore sleep in my bed?"she questioned

"At least I didn't sleep with the fucking statue"i muttered "call me what you want but I am not a whore unlike you"

I haven't even met her and she already makes my blood boil.

Her eyes darkened and she stalked over to me"You obviously don't know who you are dealing with 'human' so get it through your thick skull that you are not welcome here"

"Oh really?"I asked getting off the bed and in her face"if I was not welcome here why am I here at all? I am obviously if importance to someone or whatever shit is going on, so don't you dare test me"

If it was possible you could see steam coming from her ears and her eyes darkened even more.

"You don't know what I am capable of 'human' you cannot fight a goddess no matter how great you think you are you are nothing but a freeloader here"she said stepping closer to me

"What can you do fricken hit me with a stick or something as far as I am concerned you can't hurt me"i said feeling a little bold

She growled and reached out to grab me but Hades pulled her away at the last second.

"Let me go that bitch wants a fight and I'm going o give it yo her"she thrashed against him screaming incoherent words at her

"Enough Persephone!"Hades yelled,his voice echoed off the walls and she calmed down enough for him to let go of her but he didn't loosen his grip

"You both are acting childish and you are putting yourselves in danger"he said glaring at them,his expression held no remorse

"Leave the castle at once Persephone"he said to her

"But I -" she pleaded but he cut her off

"Leave now before I escort you out myself"he said,his eyes held no emotion and she tried to get him to change his mind but he just pushed her out the door and locked it behind him

"Who was she?"I asked

Her name wasn't familiar to me and every time he said sent a waved of anger through me.

"She is Persephone the Goddess of Earth"he replied "you have to be careful"

"She came to me cursing me that I was sleeping in her bed and calling me a whore and I didn't do anything!"I snapped at him

"That's -"

"I don't give two shits because careful is no long in my fucking vocabulary because if you didn't notice I almost died twice since coming here and I killed someone so don't tell me that bullshit"I said angrily

"Let me ex -"

"No I don't want your explanation because that will lead to more arguing. She came to me. She threatened her life. But I did nothing and you chose to intervene at the last minute when she could have died"i said realizing what she could have done

"What kind of person does that but it doesn't matter and I do not want to stay in here anymore either"I said rubbing my temples

"What?"he asked raising an eyebrow

"You heard me risking both our lives over something so stupid as a room is nothing to be asking questions about I would rather sleep on the floor outside if I had to"I said not meeting his eyes

He was silent and I looked up at him. After everything he could even mutter a single word.

I pushed past him and stood by the door and glanced at him.

"What a great way to start my birthday also don't you think because it went fine to me but if you'll excuse me I will find somewhere else to get out of your way"i said stepped out the door pushing past Silva

"Wait!"he called after me but I ignored his calls

"Some king you are"


	10. Death is a Bitch

"Why are you still here?"the bitch herself asked standing in my way"didn't I tell you to leave you are not wanted here"

"Suck my dick"i said walking past her

I heard her grunt and scream at me like a child but I ignored her. Isn't she supposed to act like a goddess and not a four year old?

It doesn't matter my life well normal life if I had one is over. I know that now and I have to start acting my age because fighting with people will get me nowhere.

Hey but I don't have be acting like a sticks up my butt just a tiny bit will be fun. Okay half ...why can't I shut up well it's taking my mind off things and the thought that I want to kill some bitches is in the back of my mind.

Hey I said I was going to grow up but I didn't have to lose my personality.

I walked into the dining room and even though I've been here many time, trying to steal food btw, it still amazes me.

A large chandelier with many shining stones sparked in the light and hung over a hard wood table that looked to seat about thirty people.

A woman with golden flowing hair and her back to me grabbed an apple and faced me. I gasped at her beauty. I mean damn I have never seen a woman with such defined cheek bones full pink lips and so much curves it seemed illegal.

"Hello and who might you be"the woman asked circling me

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous by her beauty and her heat gaze didn't help my situation.

"Indie..."I trailed off following her watchful brown eyes

"I already knew sweetheart how are you and my uncle doing?" She asked

"Please that man wouldn't give me the time of day and I don't like him"I said

"I wish he would stop acting like a bastard and lighten up a bit"she groaned"he's always been dark and emotionless"

"That makes him suck a great living partner don't you agree"I asked her sarcastically

"Do you know who I am?"she asked moving from the topic

"No?"it came out more like a question

She chuckled softly and stepped closer to me"i am Aphrodite the Goddess of seduction and you are starting a nice friendship if I do say so myself"

"No wonder your so damn hot"the words slipped out of my mouth and I quickly cover it and I felt my cheeks heating up in embarrassment

"Don't hide sweety it is okay to blush and I know I am sexy it kind of my thing"she smiled

Her smile turned into a smirk and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and lingered their a while.

I kept my hands at my sides so I didn't cause her any harm but it was strange how you can touch my face and not die from it.

"What were you doing?"I asked after she pulled away from me

"Oh nothing just testing something"was all she said"now go go go"she shooed me out of the room and disappeared somewhere in the castle

I ran my fingers over the spot were she kissed me and it left a tingling sensation on my skin.

Suddenly I felt this heat taking over me. It made my skin crawl and I just wanted to touch someone.

And Hades happened to have come around the corner just then. I have no idea what I was doing and why I did it but I found myself wanting him.

My fingertips ached for the feeling of his skin and I pushed him forcefully against the wall and kissed him ruffly. He didn't fight me and surprisingly kissed me back. It started off gentle and teasing but then he took over pushed against the adjacent wall.

He bit down on my bottom lip hard and I gasped and his tongue invaded my mouth. It felt so wonderful and it bubbled something in the pit of my stomach.

I wanted more of him. My body ached for it.

He broke the kiss and kissed my neckline and found a sensitive spot their and nibbled it softly making me moan.

Never in my life have I kissed a boy let alone a man. A God to be exact. I said boys are pricks but I didn't say this one was and man is he a good kisser.

I ran my hands through his hair and tugged lightly as he captured my lips again. He pressed me harder against the wall and grabbed my thighs and I rapped my legs around his waist.

I could feel his muscles pressing against me. The feel of his touch was separated by the thin fabric of his shirt.

I kissed down his jawline and bit and pulled his earlobe teasingly making him groan. I continued kissing him and his groans got louder and his hands moved closer to my burning heat for him. They stopped just a few inches from it and the heat only grew.

I arched my back off the wall wanted to feel every defined muscle that I craved for.

All my thoughts were clouded with lust and desire I wanted him to bed me so badly yet he teased me.

"Wow it worked"a familiar voice said"I never knew you would do such a thing like this Indie you just met him. But I won't judge you do your thing"

Hades pulled away from me and I found myself missing his warmth and did I mention I still wanted to be all over him. What is wrong with me?

"Aphrodite."Hades growled

And she smiled back at him. Her perfect white teeth were on display for us to see.

"Hello uncle how are doing?"


	11. Loving Death

I couldn't sleep after what happened last night.

How could I even do something so damn embarrassing.

Aphrodite that asshole she is on top of my death list.

I ran my fingers over my lips and the same tingling sensation went through me.

I found myself wanting to feel Hades' body pressed against mine again and his lips over my burning skin.

What I'm I thinking he's a married man but then again he is a good kisser.

Someone help me!

Just then Aphrodite,Silvia and another woman with light brown hair came storming in my   
room with big smiles on their faces.

"I'm going to kill you"i said sending a glare in Aphrodite's way and she froze and looked elsewhere

"Please refrain from causing any harm to one another"Silvia stepped into my field of vision,blocking Aphrodite from my view" forgive and forget?"

I know it is stupid to try and argue with her but what Aphrodite did was humiliating and it left me frustrated and confused.

Those are two things I can cross off my surprise gift list when I'm done strangling her.

"Yes forgive and forget okay"Aphrodite said in a nervous voice"we are here to get you ready for a party"

A party?

"A what?"I asked

I think I'm not hearing correctly

"Yes a party"the brown haired woman spoke"we have to get you a dress to wear"

"She is Artemis by the way"Aphrodite cut in"The goddess of Hunting and the moon"

"Cool"i replied

"And the Gods host the best parties"Silvia said smiling

"But I can't face him after what I did last night"I said blushing slightly at the memory"I just might die of embarrassment"

"Or maybe you'll go dry humping Hades in front of every God possible and don't even care?"Aphrodite said and I threw my pillow at her

I feel like I'm in the presence of stupid teenage girls. Who the fuck would want to do that?

"Ignoring everything Aphrodite just said,how I'm I going to attend this party?"I asked"i don't want to kill anybody"

Their expressions completely deadpanned and they thought for a while before Artemis spoke.

"How about gloves or something women used to were those a lot from your time Silvia"she said"you have to at least own one"

"Gloves really that cannot help me"i said shaking my head

"It can be a wonderful style to your dress"Aphrodite said

"Enough talking we have a party to prepare for"Artemis said and they all got to work on me

*******

I stared in the full body mirror in my room and almost cried tears of joy at my reflection.

I never knew someone could make me look so beautiful.

I wore a strapless blood red grown with a sweetheart neckline and the smooth silk fabric cascaded down my body hugging my curves nicely. It had a split mid thigh that showed one of my legs and two long white gloves covered my arms.

My hair was curled and diamond earrings hug from my ears. My makeup was lightly done but stunning and my lips painted ruby red.

"I look amazing!"I squealed and looked back at the goddesses before me"thank you!"

I grabbed the first person I could, maybe a little too tightly but I didn't care. They will accept the love and like it. Plus they have done a wonderful job and for me that's pretty fucking amazing.

"Okay baby you can let go now"Aphrodite said sounding breathless"can't breath"

I let her go and I couldn't keep from smiling. They looked stunning as well, as if they wouldn't.

Aphrodite wore a yellow gown that molded on her like a second skin.

Artemis wore a blue dress that stopped at her knees.

Silvia, after some reasoning was wearing a white dress that hung onto one shoulder.

"All of you look amazing too"i said, my eyes sparkling at the beautiful fabric they wore

There was a soft knock on the door and a handsome man stuck his head inside and smiled warmly at us.

"Why did you bother knocking Hermes?"Artemis asked the man

He had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had dimples that women surely loved when he smiled.

He ignored her and stepped into the room leaving the door ajar and took Silvia's hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"Ladies"he purred and looked into Silvia's eyes and I saw light pink cover her cheeks

"Hermes okay could we get to the party before you start turning this pg13? I would like a stable and conscious woman to talk to once we get there"Aphrodite said prying his hand off hers and pulling him out the door

Artemis and I looked at a very dazed and slightly embarrassed Silvia as she looked at the door for a while without saying a word.

"Are you okay?"I asked and before she could reply Aphrodite yelled from outside

"Are you coming or what?"I heard the man voice soon after but it was muffled

"Dammit woman that hurt"he yelled from outside as well

"Whatever"

"We should get going before she yells at us"Artemis said and I grabbed my hand purse and we went through the door dragging starstruck blonde with us


	12. Facing the God of Death

I found out that the man's name was Hermes and he is the messenger God. I should really pay attention more because they said his name a lot back in my room.

Aphrodite said Hades had gone to the party already without us. He's probably avoiding me anyway. I mean I did kiss him and want to fuck the man right in the hallway no help from Aphrodite there. She caused that.

He was married so upon being faithful and whatnot why not push me away?

He kissed my back and too control of the kiss,hell he was touching me. His hands where moving pretty closer to....God I should stop it.

A part of me smiled because I had kissed him and Persephone would never know but another part felt guilty that I did. What if she found out? What would she do? Would she come after me?

I feel a little light headed and more thoughts are swirling through my mind.

Am I a bad person for kissing him?

I shake those thoughts from my mind and stare back at my surroundings.

"We're here"Aphrodite beamed and ran up the stairs eagerly

I stared at the building in astonishment. How could we be here already? We were outside the castle a few minutes ago walking along the dead flowers and bushes.

Someone put their hand one my shoulder and startled me making me jump three feet in the air and scream.

I heard Hermes chuckling beside me and I shot him a glare that seemed to amuse him more.

"Stop laughing at me"i blushed and folded my arms over my chest

"Sorry"he said after he calmed down

"How did we get here so fast?"I asked him feeling my cheeks starting to cool down

"I transported us here"he smiled and I was confused

"Transportation?"I said and he nodded

"That is one of the many things I can do"he told me

He lead me inside and I saw all the gods and goddesses. They are really nice people better than humans in fact.

Reason 1 being civil.

Reason 2 are not dicks who judge your every damn move

Hermes eventually escaped me and I chatted with Athena when a tall brooding man stalked over.

Okay shaggy dark hair and light brown eyes. Soft full lips and rock hard jaw. Muscles obvious even under the black button up shirt he was wearing. Ares.

Oh my god I think I'm drooling over the God of war.

"Tall, dark and handsome warning"Athena purred "and try not to drool"

"Whatever I'm not that stupid"I shot her a glare

"Women tend to act clumsy when hot men like him come around"she smirked

"Shh he might hear you"i shushed

"Evening Ares"Athena said as he walked over

He grabbed a glass of wine and greeted her similarly. They talked for a while I have no idea what about because I was too busy checking him out.

Is that wrong??

Athena left and Ares was trying to get my attention. I must be like a zombie just standing there. I'm not even sure I was breathing.

"Are you alright?"he asked and I blinked my eyes a few times and blushed

"Oh I'm sorry"

I am such an idiot. He is too damn sexy for his own good.

"No problem"he waved it off like it was nothing but he couldn't help his smile"what's your name?"

"Indie"i replied

"How's my brother treating you?"he asked finishing his drink and setting his glass down on the table beside us

"Avoiding me if best,I barely see him in that giant castle"I reply grabbing a drink of my own

First taste of alcohol here I go. If I die then I'll die happy.

"He's not avoiding you he just likes being alone"he replied with a shrug"hiding in the shadows if you ask me"

He whispered the last part and I guess I wasn't supposed to hear it but I choose to ignore it. My drink doesn't taste half bad as I expected and I down it on seconds.

I caught something at the corner of my eye and I look around and lock eyes with the man in question.

What the hell? He is staring us down like a fucking hawk sipping wine. He is going to die from that one day...please let that be soon. He broke our stare and disappeared into the crowd if Gods and Goddesses.

"Do you want to go talk to him?"Ares asked and I faced him again

He was just casually leaning on one of the columns supporting the roof not a care in the world.

I don't want to embarrass myself anymore than I already did but I have to face him eventually don't I?

"Well I do but.."

"Then what's stopping you?"he asked"did something happen between you two?"

Oh God I'm I that transparent. And if on cue I blush and Ares smirks.

"N- no"I look away trying to diminish the awkward feeling that crept up on me"wipe that look off your face"

"It's not my fault you gave the answer away"he waved it off"go talk off him"

"Where is he anyway?"I asked scanning the crowd and he was no where in sight

"Probably on the balcony"he pointed to a part of wooden doors past everyone"see you"

And with that he left.

I walked to the doors surprisingly easy seeing that there is a crowd of possibly drunk gods and goddesses. Dionysus was yelling at the top of his lungs obviously drunk. I can't understand what he said.

I let myself out on the balcony and there he was twirling and clear liquid in the glass in his hand.

I knew he heard me his stance change once he heard the door click shut but he didn't acknowledge my presence.

That ass.

I walked over beside him and leaned against the stone rallying like he did staring out in the night. The moon was high in the sky and stars twinkled brightly all around it.

"What do you want?"he asked

He could at least try to be polite. I noticed that he had a bottle of alcohol on his other hand.

Well no turning back now.


	13. A very Dunk God of Death

"It's not only the choices you make that define you it's your actions that help to make you...you"- Kris

~~~~~~~~

Indie pov.

I kept staring out into the night sky not bothering to answer his question just yet.

The sky was so beautiful and bright.

I've never seen a night quite like this and it feels like I can't let go of this moment.

"What do you want?"he repeated

His tone was lazy and he finished what he had in his glass and turned to face me,only widening his eyes and eyeing my body up and down.

I blushed under his gaze and I moved away from the railing to give him a better look at me.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his soft jet black hair.

I wanted my hands tangled in it.

The slight stubble in his cheeks and strong jaw visible to me in the moonlight.

I wanted to feel it on my cheeks when he kissed me.

His soft lips pink lips that haunted my dreams the night after that one kiss.

I needed to feel them against mine.

His muscles that strained against his black dress shirt.

I wanted to feel them on my burning skin.

Is it wrong to feel this way?

Just looking at him makes me want to be all over him.

I bite my trembling lip and look away trying to steady my thoughts.

I didn't come out here to think about the many things he can do to me.

I came here to face him about the kiss.

He let out an unsteady breath and asked me the question that was on the tip of my tongue.

"That kiss"he started"what was that?"

I looked up into his ocean blue eyes and honestly I don't know how to answer it.

Even though Aphrodite did that on purpose I couldn't get it off my mind.

I needed more.

I craved it.

It was driving me mad.

From the look in his eyes it was driving him insane too.

I shouldn't be thinking about it he is a married man. And I kissed him.

"I don't know"I replied never breaking my gaze

I wanted to touch his face. To feel his smooth skin on my fingertips.

He brought the bottle in his hand to his head and drank half of what was in it and I took it from him emptying the rest in my stomach.

It tasted slightly bitter but I finished it anyway and set the bottle on the ground.

Looking up in his eyes seemed more beautiful than ever and it seemed like we were the only ones on the planet.

The effects of the alcohol was working it's way in me. Taking control and I let it.

"I want to kiss you"he said hesitating to touch me,his fingers barely grazing my skin leaving only a burning sensation behind

I know if I kiss him we'll be sailing on dangerous waters.

Persephone could be anywhere and seeing her husband this close to another woman would make her blow her top.

On second thought let her. She has been a bitch to me and I've met her five minutes.

I brought my hand to his cheek and he leaned into the soft silk of my glove.

He moved closer to me, closing the distance between us.

"What are you doing to me?"he murmured bringing his face dangerously close to mine

Fast and unsteady breaths escaped my parted lips.

Just a taste. One taste of those sweet lips.

"Kiss me Hades please"i said,my voice barely a whisper

And his lips gently captured mine. My lips molded with his and his hands slipped down to my waist and mine around his neck.

He bit down on my lips gently and I parted them allowing him full assess of my mouth.

His warm tongue danced with mine. Exploring. Taking. I was at his mercy.

Before I couldn't stand him and now I can't stop myself from kissing him.

He kissed me till I was weak. Breathing heavy hot breaths.

My red lipstick all over his lips and he didn't seem to care.

He buried this face in the crook of my neck and sucked on a spot there and I moaned. One of his hands rested on my waist while the other was on my exposed leg. His thumb tracing circles there.

Igniting my skin.

I grabbed his hair careful not to hurt him and tugging lightly. He trailed kisses down my collarbone and down to my exposed chest.

He moved the top of my dress slightly and sucking on the top of my breast.

I was panting and fighting the moans that were about to roll off my tongue.

He stopped his torture and captured my lips in his once more.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine. Both breathless but I wanted more. I wanted more until I was weak and couldn't take it anymore.

I wanted everything from him and there wasn't enough time to do that.

It just wasn't enough.


	14. I regret nothing

"The feel of your lips on mine,your small fingers in my skin,the way you look at me is all too much,but I love it anyway"-Kris  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Hades pov.

I don't know what I'm doing or what she's doing to me.

But Persephone never makes me feels this way.

And I don't regret anything I'm doing tonight.

I like the way Indie makes me feel.

Her smooth skin on my hands. Her soft lips on mine. Her small body in my arms is everything I don't seem to want to let go.

She had a deep blush on her cheeks and her light green eyes filled with mixed emotions.

"We shouldn't be doing this"she mumbled resting her small gloved palms on my cheeks

I know we shouldn't but I'm not sober enough to care.

I pull her in for another kiss and everything seems to melt away. This kiss isn't gentle no it's more intense.

I push her to the wall and kiss her ruffly and she moans into the kiss and pulls my hair.

I smile and kiss harder earning a groan in response. She pushes her body closer to mine and I can feel every curve and detail that's only separated by a thin piece of clothing.

It only makes my pants feel tighter.

I move from her mouth and trail soft warm kisses down her neckline and tug the zipper of her dress down.

She pulls away from me shaking her head but I cage her in and look into her emerald green eyes.

Their filled with so much lust and desire but she's holding back.

"We can do this here"she stares back at me and I smirk at her

I grab her hand and pull her from the balcony,through the marble doors, past everyone who were still dancing and getting more drunk by the second.

With the snap of my fingers were back in my castle and I pin her down on the bed.

Indie pov.

I never bargained for this but I can't say I deny this either.

First I'm pushed to the wall on the balcony being killed with kisses that drives me insane.

Now I'm pinned on the bed and Hades is looking at me in a lustful way.

I don't think I might be a virgin after tonight.

I want to stop him but the more I resist him the more I want him.

His eyes turn a shade darker that I like. His now messy hair,no thanks to me falls over his forehead and I can feel every muscle under that shirt.

God I want to feel more of them and I can feel his growing bulge through his pants.

Is it me or does he look even more attractive drunk?

My dress road up and my thighs are exposed and the back of my dress is still open.

He moves between my legs and kisses the inside of my thighs and I let out a moan. He keeps moving up but avoids the area I wants his lips the most.

He moves back up to m lips and slips his hand in my dress and cups one of my breasts,using his thumb to rub my nipple.

He might just kill me with this torture.


	15. Addicted to Death

"Fill the air with your sweet sounds of pleasure and desire. I want to hear you sing my name over and over until the world ends"

Rated R beware.

***********  
Hades pov.

I want to feel her skin. Kiss it. Leave my mark on it and her damn dress is in the way.

I pull it off her and throw it somewhere in the room. My eyes move all over her skin and the only thing preventing from seeing more if her is a pair of black lacy underwear.

God just the sight of her is too much. I regret not seeing her sooner but it's worth the wait.

I grab her lips in a light kiss and slip my into her bra and rub her nipple with my thumb.

I feel her unbuttoning my shirt and I tug it off and throw it behind me.

I quickly pull it off her and grab her nipple between my teeth and pull lightly while massaging the other,satisfied when I hear her moan.

I kick my pants off,leaving me only in my boxers. I kiss down her smooth stomach and my fingers wrap around the edges of her lacy underwear.

Indie pov.

Where Hades kissed me is on fire. My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my throat and my breath hitches in my throat when his fingers curl around the edges of my panties.

He slowly pulls them off and discards them to who knows where and spreads my legs.

I didn't even seen him take off his boxers. I close my eyes and draw in unsteady breaths and then I feel the most amazing thing in my life.

I open my eyes and see his tongue plunge in and out my channel and I can't hold back the sounds that escape my lips.

"Hades...don't stop"I moan "faster"

God it feels amazing.

He continues this until I feel like I'm cloud 9. I scream his name then after a few moments I crash back down to earth breathing heavy.

He licks his lips and captures mine in his for a brief moment. I can taste myself but I care and I feel him slowly push in me.

I bite my lip hard. It's painful and the guy's huge. It just keeps going. It gets better when he speeds up and our bodies rub together.

"Hades...."I breath

"Say my name again"he orders" I want to hear you sing my name over and over until morning"

"Hades.."i moan as he moves even faster and I feel my walls clench"faster..God don't stop"

I feel myself flying up to that weightless place once more and my voice and the slam of our sweaty bodies is the only thing I can hear.

That was amazing.

He knows how to treat a woman in bed.

I don't want the night to end and I'm already exhausted but Hades is already going another round.

I may or may not be able to walk tomorrow morning.


	16. Goddess of Spring

"The reason why you weren't around me was because of her, am I not good enough for you to do this to me?"

*********

Indie pov.

I wake up with a splitting headache and I feel sore between my legs.

Damn I think we fucked the whole night away. I can't tell how may times I came.

I feel his warm hands around my body and I snuggle closer to his warm body.

I move my head so I'm looking at his face. His lips are slightly parted and his night dark hair falls over his long eyelashes perfectly.

His lips are a little red and swollen from kissing me roughly all night. I can still feel them all over my skin.

I close my eyes and try to drift back off to sleep.

I feel calm and safe in his arms but it's short lived because I hear a scream from the door jolting both of us awake.

In the doorway is Persephone and she is furious. Her fists are clenched tightly at her sides and she shows her clenched teeth with a snarl.

She's still wearing her dress from last night. A very revealing piece of yellow fabric that's hung over one shoulder while her breast is almost completely exposed.

Well so much for living like a queen for a few minutes. Karma what did I do to you?

Hades who pulled on his pants is trying to calm her down but she only slaps him in the face and glares daggers at me and I grip the sheets close to my chest.

Time to say a mini prayer and hope someone answers.

God I know we have spoken in a while or.....ever but I'm asking you to protect me please?

Persephone pov.

This is the last straw. Indie has gone too far and she is going to suffer for it.

She thinks she can steal him away from me.

Kiss him? Oh please.

Touch him? She will lose an arm and that's what will happen tonight.

I catch her in his bed,curled in his arms and she expects to get off scot free?

Ha the bitch just wrote her own death list.

Hades has the nerve to come near me after what I've seen. He should be banished to Tatarus for this.

I'll make sure she ends up in Tatarus for sure that's a promise. I don't care if she dies I want her away from him.

Hades is my property and no one will take my property from me.


	17. I am Deathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatarus. The world of the fallen.

"Fear knows no boundaries, Shame makes me feel sick, anger just fades away and terrifying worry eats me away"

*******

Indie pov.

I knew I shouldn't have done it.

Why didn't I stop him when I had the chance?

"Am I not good enough for you to do this to me?!"she screamed at Hades pushing him away

I let myself get carried away with him and look were it got me.

Tears spilled out of Persephone's eyes and she stormed toward me and grabbed my hair forcefully pulling me off the bed.

I screamed as she dragged me across the floor and tears sting my eyes and Hades was trying to get her off me.

Is she trying to kill herself? I'm not about to commit murder but I'm not going to let pull my hair out.

Oh and did I mention the only thing covering my naked ass is the bed sheet?

"Let go of me!"she yelled"let go! Don't touch me!"she struggled in Hades arms as he carried her away

A few tears ran down my cheeks and I wiped them away,standing on wobbling feet and stumbled out of the room with the sheet wrapped around my body.

I need to stay far away from Persephone

****

Wrapping the soft towel around my torso tightly I stepped out of the bathroom from my quick bath.

I don't think it's good to go outside my safe haven yet and by that I mean the confines if my room.

Who knows what creatures could be lurking outside the door.

....Persephone....

Anyway I was about to put on my dress when the door swung open violently and Hades was standing there looking very angry.

Okay I know the man is angry and all but opening the door when I'm only in my underwear is not cool.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"I screamed wrapping the towel back around my half naked body

He didn't say a word to me and dragged me forcefully it of the room and down the hallway.

"Let go where are you taking me?"I asked trying to get my hand back but his grip was firm and didn't even breath in my direction

"What's wrong with you?"I asked

I didn't even realize where he took me until we were looking down at hell. You know thick clouds with lightning flying out,a million dots of demons and fallen angels moving about and scorching land.

Yep that hell.

Not sure really but it is hell and I looked back at Hades' face and there was a sick smile plastered in his face.

I saw a red pendant around his neck. It was ruby red with a gold chain attached to it but I paid no attention to it.

His hand rested on my back and suddenly it clicked.

I stepped back but he pushed me forward with so much force I fell over the edge.

Towards the black and orange landscape that was scorching with fire. My screams were deafening and so was the wind rapidly blowing past my ears.

Why did he do that? Why would he do that? Was this his motive all along? To kill me after he fucks me.

I won't find out because I'm going to die.


	18. As beautiful as a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk demons are a thing now i guess

"Revenge is a feeling that will tear you up inside and spit you out once you have it leaving you hollow inside".

********

Persephone pov.

Finally I got rid of that bitch. It was about time she disappeared and Hades can forget all about her because he has me.

I just have to keep him with me long enough without him finding out my dirty little secrets.

Those humans are so wonderful in bed.

I smiled and ripped the pendant off my neck and changing back to my original form.

I looked at the pendant in my hands. The gold chain wrapped around my fingers and the blood red stone in the middle helped me touch her toxic skin.

Without it I would've died in minutes. Hades gave this to me as a gift on our honeymoon but I never knew it held so much power.

No matter I got one pest off my back and now all I need to do is to get the world under my control. There's only one other person who I need to take down to get stronger.

That man is at my fingertips.

I just have to be patient.

******

Indie pov.

I heard a faint voice I'm not sure which gender. I can't feel anything well not yet.

I tried moving my arms and legs and groaned.

I'm glad I didn't break anything. I opened my eyes slowly only to meet a pair of dark ones.

I shuffled backwards on my butt until my back touched the wall.

"Don't look so surprised I'm the one who brought you here"the woman said

Well she might be a demon considering that this place is there play area.

Her hair was deathly white and she had a flower vine that was tied in her hair and I wrapped around her waist.

One of her arms was painted black and I noticed the mask sitting right by her side. It looks like it belonged to an animal or something but I don't want to find out what is was.

"What are you doing down here?"she asked me

I haven't forgotten about that. Hades threw me down here and his cold brown eyes and sick smile was so clear to me.

Wait brown?

"I was...I was thrown down here literally"

I looked down at myself and the towel was gone leaving me in my black panties and white bra. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"What do you mean thrown?"she asked

"Don't worry about it"I waved it off and rested my chin on knees"it's too damn complicated anyway"

"Complicated as in saving your naked ass from becoming a pancake?"she snickered and I glared at her

Why were Hades eyes brown? There supposed to be blue aren't they? Something isn't right.

That pendant didn't add up with anything either. He never wore that thing but he was tonight. What is going on?

"Who are you exactly?"I asked her

"Someone who you shouldn't make angry my little friend here already didn't get the memo"she patted her mask and I looked away

All I saw was fire and chaos. Endless screaming echoed through the humid air and the sky was filled with smoke.

I deserve to be down here anyway.

I had an affair with a married man. What person am I?

I used to be innocent not a care in the world then I'm brought into he arms of a God. The God of Death. I get drunk and sleep with him and still lay in his bed in the morning when his wife catches the both of us.

I kill my grandma and I'll never see my mom or dad again and what do I have to show for it?

A few bruises and a stupid curse that kills everything I touch.

I'm turning into a monster and I can't seem to stop it.


	19. Face of Death

"You are clueless my dear for the things I've done you'll never know"

___________

Hades pov.

I sat one the edge in my bed with my head in hands. I regret sleeping with Indie. What came over me? I know I have a wife yet I was unfaithful to her.

Just to get her to calm down was difficult but seeing her throw her wedding ring in face and storm away made me realise how much I had hurt her.

She trusted me with her heart but I betrayed her.

Pain that I'm feeling is eating me up inside.

The door creaked open and I looked up and saw Persephone in the doorway twirling something with her fingers.

"Can we talk?"

Funny how I'm supposed to be asking that question. I'm the one who is wrong here.

She took off her shoes and left them by the door and sat beside me. I saw that she was playing with the ring in her hands.

She begged me to get that for her. She asked for the biggest diamond that shined every time the light shone on it while silver bands with smaller diamonds lining them, formed a small ring around it. Fitting her finger perfectly.

"Persephone......"I breathed

She brought her hand up to my forehead moving some hair from my face.

"I'm sorry"I said taking her hand in mine"i didn't mean for it to happen I-"

"It's okay"

"I'm sorry what?"I asked confused

"It's okay I guess"she looked down at her lap and still played with the ring in her free hand"i know I haven't been around lately and I haven't been the best wife you wanted"her voice broke

It hurt to hear that.

"I guess you could say that I'm a terrible wife that is never around so I don't blame you for doing this to me" I saw a stray tear fall down her face

I can't see her this way.

"That's not true"i said wiping her tears away

"No it is"she looked up at me with teary eyes"I deserve it. I know I'm not the best person and all I do is ask for things and -and leave you here alone...I- I'm a terrible person-"

"Stop that"i said and she looked at me with tears still streaming die her face"none of that matters to me,you are my wife I never said you had to be perfect for me to love you"

She gave me a weak smile and wiped the tears from her eyes

"Your just saying that lie to make me feel better"she said

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"I know you wouldn't you love me too much for that....well loved"

She cupped her hand against my cheek trailing circles their with a small smile on her face.

"Persephone stop talking that way you know I-"

I was cut off by her smooth lips capturing mine and I didn't fight her I kissed her back.

******  
Indie pov.

The girl or should I say demon that supposedly saved my life, who I later find out her name was Luciana and I were running for our lives while another demon chased us.

Out for blood. My blood.

Well Luciana too but I don't wanna die!

And I who haven't been having the best luck was barely keeping up with this girl who ran like an athlete on fucking steroids.

Did I mention before that I'm lazy and I'm not a big fan of exercise and again I'm lazy.

The most exercise I've got is walking to school when my dad refused to take me because I needed to stretch my legs, I'll have to break my freaking legs first or running to the bathroom. Needless to say I was getting a lot of exercise.

If you cut out the bloodthirsty thing chasing us.

Plus my attire was and is still not appropriate in this kind of environment. If I make one wrong move I'll be icing my ass for a week. Did I mention it was scorching hot down here too. If this keeps up I might see grandma pretty soon.

I heard the demon snarl behind me as I struggled to keep up with Luciana.

I dared to take a look back and it's blood red eyes held my gaze filling my heart with terror. It's long white fangs were on display for me to see and it foamed from the mouth. It's dark and marred skin added to the terrifying look it gave off and to top it off two long twisted horns on top of its head.

"How you holding up back there?"Luciana called out to me some distance ahead

My lungs burned and my legs were growing weaker by the second. That thing didn't seem to be getting any tired and those claws could tear me to shreds.

Without a reply Luciana looked back at me her dark eyes emotionless and cold.

"Not the time for a staring contest!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her club,it looked like a baseball bat with really thick sharp spikes all over it and charged.

Just in time too. My legs gave way and I hit my head on the hard ground willing myself to stay awake and dragged myself away from the fight.

A safe distance away. Hot,half naked and possibly bleeding I watched as Luciana went after the demon like it was nothing.

The demon took a swing at her head but she dodged it and hit it with her murder stick in it's side.  
It let out a wail then charged her only to be stabbed with the club in its stomach spreading black goo which I think is its blood,no shocker there, right in her face.

"Fucking hell!"I heard her yell

Kicking it back and ripping the club out of the demon she wiped her face with the back of her hand and from where I was sitting I could see the death glare she had on.

I think that could even scare Hades.

Still recovering from her temporary vision loss the demon tackled her to the ground.

I think hear bone breaking.

She screamed and her hand flew up to it's face ripping an eye out.

Oh god I'm gonna be sick gag.

The demon wailed and Luciana took the opportunity to kick it off her with incredible force and scrambled away gripping her side.

She swayed on her feet a bit as she stood up and got back her club in her hands bloodied, bruised and pissed.

The demon who refused to leave without its prey let out an ear splitting screech and charged again.

I know that she's a demon and all but seeing her kick the shit out if that thing then finally slice its head off with a dagger she had tucked away in her boot reached a whole new level of terrifying and respect.

She's badass.

She dropped the dagger back in the boot after wiping the black stuff on the bottom of her shoe she dragged her spiked club behind her as she limped towards me utterly exhausted.

"Damn you look like shit"

"Thanks naked and bruised but thanks"


	20. Death and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruhhhhhhh we all saw this shit coming. Sips tea.

"Who said good girls aren't bad? We're just bad girls that haven't been caught"

_________________

Persephone pov.

Everything is going according to plan.

Hades is still under the impression that I still love him and was still willing to sleep with me.

He is still so gullible. I Loved him once but that was a long time ago.

This is now.

And now I have him wrapped around my finger and he doesn't even know that I've been in bed with countless other humans and I might have killed a girl but none of that matters.

I'm just one step closer to getting full control of the underworld.

And one man is in my way of that.

*******

Hades pov.

I walked about my castle aimlessly trying to make sense of everything that's happened two nights ago.

Persephone has been showing at lot of attention lately which is a but strange. She has the will to actually sit and talk to me again or curl up next to me in my bed like she once did.

She grew distant a few years ago because she supposedly suspected me for being with another woman. A human for that matter.

I was pissed. She had already cheated on me once and done anything if not everything in her power to stay and then accuse me of something so low as sleeping with another woman.

She stayed at the castle less and less and few words were exchanged between us until it became a normal thing. She was still my wife yet we barely spoke to each other. Plus the woman left my bed damn cold for a while.

Then Indie comes crashing into the picture. Having a young woman in the same castle with me is not a good idea and with Persephone out of the picture I could do anything I wanted.

Anything.

Aphrodite just clarified that.

That was one hell of a kiss and it was enough to keep my right hand busy for a while. Having to fighting off feelings that I didn't want to have was frustrating and tiring but I solved the problem...with an even bigger one. Surprisingly yet Persephone is more drawn to me than ever and I haven't seen Indie around for a while.

The burning hatred she has for her can't be explained...well now she has a reason but whatever.

I walked towards Indie's room and pushed the door open to see an empty bed with a clean dress laying on it.

Where was she?

I stepped out of the room looking around the castle for her.

As I passed Persephone's room I heard voices and her voice was the loudest.

"Do you think this is a good idea I mean he's going to find out eventually that you killed her"a male voice asked

Who are they talking about?

That voice was all too familiar.

Sebastian.

That sick bastard has only the thought to kill. I thought I got rid of him long ago. It looks like I have some unfinished business to attend to.

"Don't worry about that Seb he'll never find out"she purred"you have really been falling behind on satisfying me"

"I'll help make up for lost time if you let me"

"Don't disappoint me"

What the actual fuck?

I pushed the door slightly and I saw Sebastian between Persephone's legs.

"Sebastian..why'd you stop?"

"Get out"I said,my voice sounding venomous and deadly making anyone think twice about disobeying me

Sebastian scrambled off the bed with his clothes in hand terrified. My eyes never left his as he went out the door. I'll deal with him later.

"Hades...Hades baby I can explain"Persephone said covering herself in the blankets

She was scared of me, she should be.

"What kind of explanation can you give me Persephone"I said trying to yell at her

"What happened with him was.... was a mistake you have to believe me"she pleaded her voice shaky

"That didn't sound like a fucking mistake Persephone"I said through clenched teeth

This was the last straw. The first time she'd done this to me I let her off with a warning this time wouldn't be so easy.

"Hades.."

"Shut up"I clenched my fists

"Baby..I.."

"Shut up"I said gritted teeth"there's nothing more to say to me"

"Hades please can we just talk?"she had tears in her eyes"we can work this out"

"Don't fucking touch me. You know that can't fix this. I'll just get more fake promises that it will never happen again and I'm tried of you screwing with me"

She looked taken back but kept her mouth shut.

"You have the nerve to tell what I saw was some kind of mistake"

"B-but your my husband we have to work out something"she wiped her tears away and was searching my face for an answer"till death do us part right?"

I laughed. I threw that title away a long time ago. I don't know how dense someone can be to not see it.

"Husband? You lost me a long time ago sweetheart and I'd prefer to have a human over a slut like you"i pulled my wedding ring off my finger. To think I once believed that things could go back to how they were with her. I was so naive and stupid.

"Don't you realize Persephone?"I asked her"your already dead to me"

I throw the ring at her and slammed the door on my exit,leaving her stunned.

Maybe she'll finally realize what it's like to lose something.

*******

Indie pov.

After what happened yesterday or a few hours ago or whatever we were both exhausted and found a safe place to rest.

Is Hades even looking for me?

Does he regret what he did?

Was that him before?

Should I care?

A million thoughts were buzzing through my mind and they all were on the same person.

Something still doesn't feel right. It feels like that wasn't Hades looking down at me.

Brown eyes.

A red pendant.

Knocking on the door.

That's it!

He never knocks before entering my room. And that pendant I think I saw Persephone with that once. And she has brown eyes.

Could Persephone have done this? And if she did then how?

"You still alive?"Luciana asked me her voice husky with sleep

I sat up and stretched my sore muscles. My joints hurts because of the way I was sleeping and my skin was bruised.

I wanted nothing more than to be in a bed right now with a bucket of chicken or a plate filled with fruits that I could enjoy but no life just has to scream in my face and say screw you for wanting anything fun and happy.

"Barely"i muttered

"What's up with you?"she asked standing and stretching her arms over her head"does escaping mere death still bother you?"

"No"

"Then what stick has found it's way up your ass?"

"I want clothes"

"You have on clothes fool"she rolled her eyes

"No smartass this is underwear I want real clothes"i rolled my eyes as well

"Well it's something"she shrugged"it could be worse you could be down here with just your junk hanging out be grateful"

"Screw grateful"I said standing to her height even though she had a few inches over me

She shrugged again and walked away.

"Hey!"

Life can be so unfair.

You know what screw life I don't need this.

"You know what else?"I asked her folding my arms across my chest

"What?"

"I'm hungry"


	21. Death in shining armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wigs have been hurled into the stratosphere. This is murder but oh well what's your day job? Sips entire damn cup and kettle.

"My rage knows no bounds but my fear and worry knows no end"  
________________

Hades pov.

\+ V I O L E N C E +

I found Sebastian at the front doors of the castle and his eyes went wide when he saw me. Frantically trying to open the clearly locked door as I stalked towards him.

I felt my body go numb. I felt nothing. No emotions clouded my mind to stop me. He would get no mercy.

His cold heart rattled with something,was that fear? I didn't know he could even feel anything.

Grabbing his shoulder,I spun his around and forced my fist into his gut knocking the wind out of him. He grabbed my arm and dug his fingers in my flesh and I grabbed it with my free arm twisting it sharply,breaking it in the process.

He howled in pain,holding the broken limb while on his knees and I brought my leg forward in a swift movement in his temple and his neck snapped back and his head hit the wooden door.

He fell to his side groaning and I pulled his up by his hair and repeatedly punched him in the face. His free arm did nothing to protect his face as I continued to beat him out of existence.

"Hades stop! Don't kill him!"her voice just rang in my ears as I drived my knee into his rib cage,hearing his ribs break

Blood poured from his lips and his eyes rolled over as I continued my assault.

My knuckles burned and I gritted my teeth. I could careless about the pain in my fingers.

I felt Persephone's small hands grab me from behind trying to pry me off him. I barely heard her screaming at me. I swatted her away and rammed his skull into the wall watching his bloody body fall to the floor motionless.

"You...you asshole why? Why the hell would you do that?!"she screamed her face still stained with tears and flustered

"Why would you even care at all?"I asked"your only angry because you can't sleep with the dead man anymore"

"Screw you"she yelled pulling at her hair"your lucky I did you a favour for getting rid of that girl"

"What did you do to her"i asked

"Didn't hear what Sebastian said back in my room? She's dead. She's at the bottom of hell right now and your the dick who just killed my..my..."she screamed and paced around

"My fucking plan ruined all because of her,you were never supposed to find out anything"she looked long and hard at me"i was supposed to have power. I was supposed to be queen forever and when I took you down I was going to gain all the riches and power"

I clenched my fist. She only wanted to get to the top. She never cared about anything.

"I loved you once but that died years ago"she huffed and came face to face with me

"What do have to say about that?"she challenged

I brought fist up swiftly and hit right in her temple and she fell unconscious at my feet.

By now most of my servants had seen this fight and I walked passed them.

"Clean up this mess and get those things out of my sight"

I was going to find Indie today.

Indie pov.

\+ T E R R O R +

Dear God , it has been a while since we talked. Could you work a miracle and possibly save me and my new friend here? But mainly me so......

Luciana and I ran for our lives as a group of demons that were chasing us wanted to make a quick meal out of us. You try to rest for two seconds, two friggin' seconds and you suddenly become the greatest thing on the menu.

Again I was losing ground on that immortal bitch who decided to run away from me and demon screeches grew loud and wild.

Their heavy claws and feet shook the ground beneath my feet.

The sharp rocks on the scorching ground scratched and burned my bare feet and my lungs burned for air.

I was exhausted and hungry and my aching body didn't fail to tell me.

"Indie run faster!"Luciana yelled to me"I can't fight so many"

"I'm trying my best here"I panted

God I'm out of shape. I need to exercise more.....or nah all I need is food.

I tripped over a rock,screw my life,and fell. Fear to over my body. I tried to get up and run but I was too weak and tired. I closed my eyes and waited for them to pounce on me.

But nothing happened. I heard bones breaking and screams. Something wet splashed on me and my eyes snapped open and I saw Hades tearing them to shreds.

Luciana,the coward,finally turned around and helped him. Breaking bones,tearing limbs from their bodies,black blood pouring from their bodies.

I wanted to help them but what could I do? A human against a demon would be suicidal so I stayed put and I also wished Hades would get bit in the ass so...

When they finished their grizzly task Hades carried me in his arms away from the scene with Luciana in tow.

My knight in shining armor came for me. Death in shining armor.

I'm going to fuck him up tomorrow morning.

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes welcoming the darkness.


	22. Death goes to work and confessions are made

After we got back to the castle and a praised hot shower and clean clothes and I tackled Hades in his bedroom and straddled him.

"What took you so long?!"I said punching him but it didn't seem to anything but amuse him

"A bitch held me up"he replied smiling and flipped us over so he was on top.

I ran my hand through his black curls and smirked. "How are you going to make it up to me?"

He leaned down to put his lips next to my ear. "How about not letting you sleep at all tonight and making you sore for a month?"

"Sounds perfect."

He smirked immediately moved my panties to the side and rammed two of his thick fingers into me.

"Holy mother of blues shoes and purple shit! Don't do that!"

He chuckled at my choice of words and continued. "Your mouth says no but your dripping pussy says hell yes."

God, he's talented with his hands. I could feel his fingers curl to hit my g spot sending sparks through my body.

"Mmm...ah......Hades!"

Mother of fruit punch flavoured cum and fucking mashed potatoes, this god is gonna kill and just when I thought he would have mercy, his talented cat like tongue tunneled inside my already occupied pussy and lapped at my clit whenever he could.

My hands buried into his mop of ivory as I became a moaning mess. I'm sure my hair looks like a bird nest by now.

I could feel myself climbing that now familiar peak to ecstasy as his administrations became faster making me tighten my hold in his hair resulting in a low groan from him.

When I finally fell from that high, he lapped up the juices that flowed out from my drenched pussy like it was his last meal. When decided he was done he sat up, looked me in the eyes and licked his lips while smirking then licked his fingers clean.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

His deep chuckle permeated the air as he leaned over to kiss me senseless.

"No matter what you won't get away from me. If you die I'll fuck your spirit."

I blushed and his now shirtless chest. He rammed into me harshly, etching his shape into my pussy and I screamed at the unexpected entry.

"I'd be a fucking happy spirit though -shit!"

I have to say he made cum so many times that I was tongue tied when we were through.

******  
"I hope you drop in a time portal that takes you back to world war two and you fall ass first onto a grenade and it gets stuck in your ass"

He gave me a what the fuck look then he asked why.

I glared at his God like face which was twisted in confusion before answering

"I can't walk you asshole"

"Once again.......why?"

"You know why,you didn't stop until five this morning you sex addicted freak"

"I can't help it I had blue balls for twenty years I had to relieve them some time"he said

"You could have taken your time"I said as I shifted on the bed to get more comfortable. He stood in front of me arrogantly smirking.

"You enjoyed it though"

Well what could I say to that I did enjoy it but this conceited jerk doesn't need know that.

He crawled towards me on the bed and hovered over me as I sat up leaning against the bed head.

He pressed his lips on my forehead in a slow kiss and said.

"The only thing that would make this moment more perfect is if your belly was swollen"

I looked at him in confusion and asked him what he meant.

"I meant if you were pregnant you'd be even more beautiful than you are now."

Hades pov.

The flush that spread across her face made my day and made my second head raring to go. She turned her head away from me in what looks to be embarrassment and shyness.

"Aren't you planning too far a head"she asked,her face still a bright red to which a rose from Cupid's garden paled in comparison

I responded looking straight into her Jade green orbs that seemed to shine as bright as emeralds.

"No I'm not I haven't been in many relationships to start with and the longest one turned out to be scam as she turned out to be a gold digger who was only after my power. You, on the other hand are nothing compared to her as you are more beautiful in appearance and personality and I love you for being you, so I wouldn't mind having too many miniature versions of you running around my castle-well now our castle, wreaking havoc and destroying everything in there path"

She seemed shocked at my confession but her face didn't portray that surprised,she seemed to be calm. Her hands however encased my cheeks and pulled me closer towards her she looked me dead in he eye and said absolutely nothing.

I was shocked when her lips met mine in a passionate tango of tongue. I doubt she would have pulled away if she hadn't had the need for oxygen as she open back her eyes which had closed the moment our lips locked together, she looked me in my eyes and said with a smile so bright that Zeus' seemed like a star on a full moon night.


	23. Death and Destruction

Persephone pov.

I woke up in a dark room on the cold hard ground. My head was pounding and I could smell blood.

My blood.

My hand unconsciously went up to me face a sure enough blood was already drying on my face. How long was I asleep for? Where am I? My eyes adjusted to the dark and I could faintly make out steel bars that seemed to disappear into the ceiling.

I was in the dungeon.

I don't deserve to be down here. I'm a Goddess for God's sake.

Frowned deeply when I remembered Hades attacking Sebastian. God I wanted to stop it. I broke me so much to watch him do it.

He just brushed me off like I was nothing.

Sebastian was my boyfriend. I actually thought that I could love someone again and Hades has to ruin it.

What hurt the most was the way the looked he at me.

There was so much hatred.

So much anger.

So much pain.

I wanted to stop that pain. Somewhere in my heart I still felt something for him. Just a small bit of feeling crawled back in and I could maybe love him again but one look in his eyes and all that vanished.

Gone.

I shouldn't be skulking. I definitely don't deserve to be here. And he doesn't deserve to be happy after what he's done to me.

I'll make him regret even daring to touch me again when I'm through. And I'll make that girl pay for ruining my plan.

I'll make sure they die by my hands and no one will stop me.

I moved to stand only to feel heaviness around my wrists and ankles.

The bastards shackled me. Me of all people. Do I look like animal that they can just lock in a cage?

I moved in front of the bars and grasped them in my small hands and peered outside. It was a little brighter than inside and the other cells were just as dark as mine. Empty.

Maybe I could try and brake out of this cell myself. I closed my eyes and focused my power and urged the roots of plants buried deep underground to surface.

The ground shook and thick tree roots grew out of the soil under my feet and wrapped around the metal bars. I forced more power into this. Forcing them to stretch and pull the bars apart.

I hadn't noticed that the roots were snapping. The steal was too much for them. Each time they broke under the pressure I felt everything. It hurt a lot and I slid down to the floor.

I gave up. My plan didn't work. I was stuck down here in this dark empty cell.

I called out for someone. Anyone. Surely someone would here me.

There was no one but me down here. I was alone.

That's what I'm scared of the most.

I'm all alone.


	24. The beauty of Death

"Oh my God this place is amazing!"Luciana squealed and took in the the sight of the castle

"Didn't you see enough of the place when you got here?"I asked rolling my eyes

"Yeah but this is were food is served woman"she took her attention from me as she made her way over to the dinner table and snatched up some bacon into her mouth

"Sweet Jesus"She moaned and grabbed two more plates

"Geez it's not like your starving,were you living in a cave?"

"But but but..."

"But nothing!"I yelled"now give me a plate"

"Get your own these are mine"she glared at me before inhaling her meal

I shook my head and grabbed a plate of my own and sat down at the table,nearly choking when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my neck. I swallowed and looked up into Hades ocean blue orbs and I smiled at him.

He placed a small kiss on my forehead lingering there for a few moments before moving away and smiling down at me.

"You two are so freaking cute!"

We both turned to her, him with a smile and me with a glare.

"Way to ruin a perfect moment bitch."

"Why thank you but I'd like to get back to my bacon because a bitch interrupted me"

Hades laughed while I pouted"she called me a bitch, kill her please"

"If I did that to anyone who ever called you a bitch everyone in the world would die and so would I"

I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh and he chuckled and nibbled on my ear and my cheeks heated and figeted in my seat.

"Hades.."I moaned and he moved his head so he was kissing my neck

Luciana loudly cleared her throat and we looked up at her annoyed that we were rudely interrupted.

"Um did you forget I was here?"

"Your presence isn't that important so we forgot about you"Hades gave her a cocky smirk then snapped his fingers and we transported back to his bedroom - sorry our bedroom leaving her jaw slacked.

He threw me on the bed and stood smirking above me.

"You know that that wasn't very nice," I pouted. He crawled over to me

"Does it matter,all I want is to please my girl"he smirked trailing warm kisses down my neck and a low moan escaped my lips

"W-what about breakfast?"I stuttered feeling my mind drifting as he continued to kiss me

I felt him smile against my skin and his hands grip my thighs as he spoke.

"What I'm about to give you is going to be ten times better and pleasuring"

Hades is a man of his word. He didn't disappoint me one bit.

-  
Persephone pov.

"Persephone"

My heart pounded hard in my chest when I heard Hades call my name. Maybe I can find a way back in his heart again so I can continue my plan.

"Hades"I breathed,smiling when he came into view"baby I want things to go back the way they were please just give me a second chance"

"Don't give me that crap Persephone"he replied angrily with a frustrated look on his face

"Baby please"I pleaded he cut me off

"Why? So you can fuck with my head again? So you can try and take my power away from me?"he sneered"don't suck up to me like nothing ever happened"

I kept silent and bit my lip. I knew what he was saying was right but why should I care about it? He doesn't love me anymore and neither do I and love would only get in my way of my plans.

Hades shook his head and walked away.

I really have lost everything.

"Persephone!"

I tensed. My mother was here,why? Someone opened the cell door and my mother stood in front of it with a stony expression before smiling at me softly.

Her short brown hair curled around her pale cheeks and dark hazel eyes softened when she saw me. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Mom he put me down here"i sobbed into her shoulder"i locked me down here because found another woman. She's dangerous"

"He what?"she growled gently running hand through my hair"don't worry I have it under control. I'll make sure that girl won't live another day in the position that you should have"

I smiled to myself as my mother held me in her arms. My plan isn't over and Hades and that bitch will pay.


	25. Death and the Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans ensue

Have you ever looked at your friend and asked yourself and the gracious God above what kind of drugs did these people take? Well I'm literally asking myself why am I stuck in a room with Luciana stone drunk off her ass, threatening the beat Hades ass into oblivion and on the verge of stripping naked.

Plus having my said enemy's angry mother on my case screaming her head off at both me and Hades. Yeah not how I pictured my night.

We all stood in the dining room, a beautiful chandelier hung above us, the glass sparkling beautifully in the light and everyone was screaming.

Dishes flew through the air aimed at my neck, an empty bottle of Jack was waved around carelessly at anyone who was unlucky enough to get in the way and get brain damage and a very angry bitch was in the middle of it yelling more curses than I've ever heard in my life.

"How dare you!"she growled launching another plate at me. This woman was Persephone mother Demeter and she isn't too happy if you haven't got the drift.

"What the hell did I do to you?"I yelled

"You caused my daughter everything!"she growled"both you and Hades. I wanted the best for her and her to be happy"

"What the hell she is the problem here!"I yelled"she wanted me dead!"

"Don't lie to me!"she yelled"my daughter deserved to be in your position but Hades is too blind to see it and I won't let you live the life that she should have,your just a useless human!"

That stung.

"I thought I got rid of your family but I was wrong now I'll make sure I finish this"she growled

What my family? What the hell was she doing to my family? Is their another part of this picture I'm not seeing? And how would she know my family?

"What the hell do you want with my family?"

"Shut up you crazy bitch I'm trying to knock him out but your screaming is distracting me!"Luciana snapped angrily into our conversation, well argument, obviously drunk and glaring at us as if she could burn holes into our skulls

"Don't you dare disrespect me"Demeter growled, this woman looked so beautiful but acted like the devil. Maybe she's his wife.

"Oh don't get your royal panties too far up your ass with that stuck up attitude I just couldn't stop myself"Luciana laughed setting the bottle down on the table harshly

Demeter roared angrily at her and Luciana laughed at her only to have a plate flying at her head. She was in the other side of the table so she couldn't grab her but other objects weren't out of her reach.

That's when chaos started. Hades made a move to grab Demeter before she could blind someone with a plate or a butter knife. Luciana climbed onto the table and jumped at them, screaming, her eyes pitch black and long fangs bared at her.

Shit.

I was about to watch murder right before my eyes.

"Luciana no!"I yelled grabbing her

Great now I have a very angry and drunk demon to deal with. Thank God for this traumatizing opportunity, I appreciate it a lot.

"Let go of me"she roared pushing me away

"As much as that bitch deserves what is coming to her I don't want to see you skin her alive!"I was growing irritated with all this nonsense

I grabbed her hair pulling her back and she fell off the table with a thud. She made a move to stand and I held her their glaring at her, seriousness lacing my voice.

"If you get up from this position so help me God I will personally break both your arms and legs to keep you there, do you understand?"

Demeter laughed behind me and I snapped my head in her direction with a scowl on my face.

"You are so much like her"she smiled wickedly at me"I should have realized it the first time I saw you"

"Who the hell are talking about!"

"Eleanor if you've ever heard about that woman. I've never liked her and I thought she was dead but I was wrong"

My grandma? What the fuck did she get herself into was this history that was catching up to me?

"Now you'll die like she should have"

Holy fuck.

She yelled something in a language I couldn't understand and suddenly pain ripped through my skull and my vision blurred.

Hades was screaming my name and the world blurred around me then everything went black.


	26. Trusting Death

Hades pov.

"What have you done!"I roared as Indie fell backwards and I ran to her side

"Oh God your more deranged than I thought you were, if you had just stayed with Persephone you might have seen the good in her"

I turned my deadly glare in her direction as if I could burn through her skull.

"You don't fucking know a thing"I growled"you weren't here when she left me,you weren't here she tried to kill the girl that I love and hell your daughter even wanted to killed me and take my power. Just so she could be queen. Don't you dare judge me about what I did and tell me that I'm deranged! If you ever tell me anything as stupid as that again so help me Gods I will kill you myself"

Demeter was speechless and looked at me with wide eyes after my outburst.

"How can that be true? She told me-"she started quietly confused that her 'perfect' daughter couldn't be such an asshole

"She's a pathological liar Demeter your not the first one to fall for her deceiving stories but forget about that for one second and help me. What did you do to Indie?"I said

"She's under a curse"she replied

"Explain this more I know that obvious fact already"i replied sarcastically

She shot me a glare but continued.

"She's in a death like sleep. She will die. It will be impossible to wake her up and there's nothing we can do. She'll slowly start to fade until she dies and I can't reverse it"

"You have to do something you caused this!"I was beginning to grow impatient. She hung limply in my arms her with skin was growing pale and it killed me knowing I couldn't do a thing to help her.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do the only thing we can do is wish for a miracle"

I don't want a miracle. That can't wake her up and show me the she's okay.

****

Persephone pov.

A smile creeped up on my face as I sat quietly humming to myself as my plan was finally falling into place. I may not have all the power 'yet' but I finally got Indie out of the picture.

This is perfect.

I may have lost Hades but I finally got my revenge. Indie should be dead by now and my mother should be coming back to get me out of this dreadful place soon.

"Persephone!" My mother's voice echoed through the quiet dungeon making me flinch at her angry tone. Her toned figure entered my view as she rounded the corner to approach my cell. She was livid as she approached me. Being the Goddess of The Harvest she had a golden tan and her jade green dress swished around her long legs as her golden heeled sandals clicked against the ground.

"Why would you lie to me?!Why would you manipulate me, your mother who stood by you throughout your entire life, into harming an innocent human girl?! In Zeus' name I don't even know why I did it because I never wanted you to be married to the dark god!"

Is she serious?!

"How could you say that mother?! The bitch stole my man and my throne! She-" She cut me off before I could finish my rant.

What a rude bitch.

"YOUR THRONE!! Persephone listen to yourself your obsessed with the thought of gaining power! You are the fucking goddess of spring growth, you give life to the world,what more could you possibly want?! "

She closed her eyes and held her head then ran her hands through her waist length brown curls. Her hair as adorned with a golden laurel crown that I longed to get my hands on, why did mine have to be silver?! Was she more important than me?! She reopened her eyes and had the nerve to glare at me when I did nothing wrong to deserve her scorn.

"You may be my daughter but I hope you suffer for the pain you put Hades through and I pray that Zeus allows me to atone for my sins"

She turned her back to me and began to walk away, she was going to leave me here?!

"MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITHOUT ME?! COME BACK!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FREE ME !! I DID NOTHING WRONG!! THAT HUMAN WHORE STOLE MY PLACE!! I DID NOTHING WRONG!!"

She continued to walk away ignoring my cries for help, why, why would she side with that disgusting human whore?! I'm her child, her daughter for Zeus' sake, how could she abandon me?!

"MOTHER!"


	27. The true meaning of Death

WHEN HE REALIZES IT'S LOVE

Hades pov.

I stood by Indie's bed as she slept quietly and her hair created a halo of brown curls around her head.

With all the shit that's happened over the past few months I never would have thought that I would ever fall in love all over again.

I'm so glad I opened my eyes and saw Persephone for who she really was. She manipulated me and almost cost indie her life. She deserves to suffer for eternity.

Demeter told me that Indie would die but none of that matters to me. A stupid curse can't separate me from her.

She's been unconscious for four days now but I can't give up on her. I love her too much to let her go.

She's crazy and beautiful and screws with my brain so much. I just want her to wake up so I can see her beautiful emerald green eyes and feel her soft lips against mine.

I brushed some of her hair from her forehead and gave her kiss. Telling her the words I wanted to tell her for so long.

"You're special to me. You're the only one who I wouldn't mind losing sleep for, the only one who I can never get tired of talking to and the only one crosses my mind constantly thoroughly the day. You're the only one who can make me smile without trying to bring down my mood without the intention to and affect my emotions with every actions of yours. I can't explain with just words how much you mean to me, but you're the only one I'm afraid of losing and the one I want to keep in my life"

I have no idea if she can hear me but I mean those words.

"I love you so much"i said managing a weak smile and the door creaked as Aphrodite entered

"Are you alright?"she asked resting her small hand on my shoulder

"I will be when she wakes up"

"You've fallen for a special girl Uncle and she's got you wrapped around her finger"Aphrodite smiled

I sighed and closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. I can't even imagine what I would do if she doesn't wake up.

"What if...what if she never wakes up? What if I lose her forever? She shouldn't have to suffer through this at all"

"Listen to me uncle,just because things look bleak doesn't mean it's the end of the world. You can't stop what fate has in store for each an everyone of us but no one said you couldn't change it either"she said"you haven't given up on anything before so why start now?"

"Just what if"I said sitting down on the edge of the bed and Aphrodite sat next to me

"No don't say what if. You'll think things over too much. You just have to let things happen, you'll be surprised at what you'll find"

"It's so frustrating and I hate not being able to do anything"I sighed

"It's going to be okay, you're allowed to scream, you're allowed to cry but do not give up"Aphrodite smiled at me"she is strong enough to make it through this. I know she will. She's super crazy isn't she? So just be patient and wait for her. You won't regret it"

I looked back at Indie's sleeping figure. Aphrodite is right, I can't jump to conclusions. I'll just have to wait and see what happens to her. Even if it might break my heart or mend it.

No matter what happens she'll always be my queen.


	28. Touch of Death

Nobody pov.

Indie was lying face up on their bed when Hades woke up in the middle of the night to feed Cerberus. His once fearless hound had become Indie's little puppy and was deeply attached to her, it wouldn't leave her side as she slept. It cuddled up to her on the bed taking up more than two thirds of the double sized king bed, leaving me no choice but to sleep on the couch in the room, that is when he did sleep. He watched her sleeping for most days, grateful she was at least breathing and not stone cold to the touch.

Hades brushed her hair from her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead peering down at her peaceful face. His home stopped feeling like home without her cheerful demeanor and noisy self, running around making the place seem more like an amusement park rather than a palace in the Underworld.

He didn't mind it. It made the palace happy and fun to live in.

Indie stirred under Hades touch, showing the most movement she did in days. Her breathing quickened and sweat formed on her forehead.

What is happening to her? Was she going to wake up tonight?

Indie shifted on the bed as strange tattoos formed and grew and moved on her arms. She was trying to fight the curse and wake up from the endless darkness that she was trapped in. The tattoos swirled and glowed bright yellow and gold.

She could hear Hades call her name and feel his touch and she called back feeling herself slipping into consciousness.

The tattoos stopped moving across her arms, stopping there dance over her pale skin. Leaving there curved mark on her skin and she slowly opened her eyes and blinked them a couple times to clear her vision.

Hades smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her with passion.

"I thought I'd lose you"he whispered into her ear

"You didn't lose me Hades, I was never gone"Indie replied

Indie held him close for a moment with a smile on her face, with her fingers tangled in his hair, only to push him away a second later and stand up on shaky feet.

"I'm sorry I have to go to the bathroom"She said running off

Hades just laughed as he watched her disappear, happy to have her awake and back to her old self and his happiness back.

++++++

Indie pov.

I wasn't trying to be rude back there believe me I wanted to stay in his arms a little longer but I wasn't about to shit my pants in front of him.

So here I am staring at in the mirror and I finally look at my arms and now I have tattoos. How cool is that? And am alive! I want thank you baby Jesus for helping me stay alive.

"Take that you Greek bitch you can't kill me!"I yelled happily

"Okay, what the hell am I doing?"I asked myself

I'm talking to myself in the bathroom, I've been asleep for way too long. I'm starting to become crazy. How long was I asleep for anyway?

I finally shut up and stopped being random for a second and left the bathroom and saw Hades with a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy"I asked gently pecking his lips

He grabbed my waist and flipped me onto the bed making me squeal and hovering over me, leaving a trail of kisses across my skin.


	29. Death and the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm garbage at romance welp i hope this was good

"I'm not too open but I think your getting close

I know I'm broken but that's something I'll never show

If I let you in you know all the walls would disappear

Hanging by a threat till you break me down till you leave me bare

I could show you what's underneath it all

Say you need me and I will come undone

I could show you what's underneath it all

Say you need me and I will come undone.."

I sang loudly to the song Undone by Jane XØ x Dannic. Her music so so amazing. I love this song so much and I couldn't help but sing. I can't sing to save my life but whatever if my brain can convince me that I sound like Mariah Carey then so can yours.

If you can't then enjoy having your ears bleed.

"I need you Indie"I screamed as Hades wrapped his big arms around me scaring me

"Don't scare me like that"I pouted as he moved away from me taking the warmth he brought away from my body

"I have a surprise for you"Hades grinned

"What is it?"I asked impatiently

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box and got down and got down on one knee. I sucked in a breath when he opened the box showing me his surprise.

I sat on our bed frozen as Hades kneeled before me with a beautiful ring in his hands. The ring had diamonds all around the edges with light pink curled patterns that held more diamonds in their center. He was going to propose to me!

I couldn't contain my excitement and a broad grin spread across my face and he smiled back showing all his perfect white teeth.

For maybe the first time ever since I came here the glow of sunshine pierced through the curtains and shone on the ring making it glitter and shine brightly.

Light was literally shining in darkness.

"Indie, your the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Your amazing in so many ways that I couldn't possibly love more. From your unique personality to your infectious smile I just find myself can't getting enough of it."

My heart melted at his words and happy tears fell from my eyes as he continued.

"No matter how many times we fight or argue, I always want to work it out. No one could ever take your place. You are amazing in every wat and I don't know what I would do or where I would be if i never met you. You understand me like no one else can and I can truly relate to you in every way. I mean it when I say that I am yours and you are mine. I love you and I will always fight for you"

"So Indie, will you make me the happiest man and be my wife?"

I didn't hesitate to answer him. I knew that my heart belonged to him and it always will.

"Yes!"I screamed as he slipped the ring on my finger and I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss

"I love you"i whispered into his ear and rested my head on his chest

"I love you too"he said back

Nothing could ever break up this moment.

I would be his forever and he would be mine.


	30. Queen of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wild stuff

Marriage is a beautiful thing. Marriage binds two souls together for life and death through love and commitment.

Too bad the day I got married and became a goddess it was total chaos.

Waking up stone drunk the day after regretting the shitty stuff I did at the big celebration party that I quote Aphrodite's words "cured my uncle of his curse of blue balls with some pussy"

I nearly choked on my water.

I didn't think that Hermes would steal Silvia away to God knows where but we all know what he's doing.

I also didn't think Luciana would get drunk again and throw the chicken at Artemis because she thought she was a goblin. I'm not talking about a leg or a chicken wing either. She full on launched the entire bird at her.

Funniest thing I've seen in my life.

Then half the population of the party got way too much vodka and the party went wild. I must have been on tables trying to shake my ass claiming I could dance, which we all know I can't and I don't even remember half of it.

But let's start from the beginning.

Before all the partying, cooked bird throwing, shit tone of alcohol, hangovers and wild animal sexy began.

Let's start at the wedding.

+++

My hair was put into a neat bun and Aphrodite helped to fix my make up and picked out my dress. My dress was white and strapless with beautiful stitching of flowers and patterns on the front of the dress. The dress touched the floor around my feet flowing around me weightlessly and bright ruby red lipstick covered my lips and wore white gladiator sandals.

I let all my tattoos be on display. There was no reason to hide them and I loved them.

I looked so beautiful I almost didn't realize it was me.

"You look like a princess"Aphrodite sighed"you grow up so fast"she wiped a fake tear from her face

"Aphrodite please I'm not a princess, I'm a queen"i said with a smirk

"Just shut up and get out of here!"Aphrodite shooed me out of the room

I walked down the hall with my heart hammering in my chest but I walked with confidence. I was going to claim my man today. He would be mine forever.

She-who-must-not-be-named can kiss my ass.

I could hear the soft mumrers grow louder as I entered the ball room where Hades stood tall and proud and looking sexy as always.

Everyone's conversations turned into silence as I walked towards Hades and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

In the corner of my eye I saw Aphrodite run in almost falling flat on her ass and taking a seat in the back looking at us like she just gave away her child.

What would my parents think of me now? They would never get to see me walk down the aisle and my father would never give me away but for now I'll push those thoughts to the back of my mind where they belong.

This was for Hades and I only.

+

The wedding was amazing. And after the wedding I was officially made a goddess and given the gift of immortality so I could live the rest if my days with Hades.

I'm now the Goddess of Life and the queen of death.

Death cannot exist without life so it seems to be a perfect fit.

The instant the ceremony was over Luciana was drunk. She didn't even wait I swear to God. It's like there was a magnet from her to the booze.

She was dancing with everyone, singing the lyrics of songs that played and the crowd cheered her on. I don't approve of encouraging stupidity.

I know I'm not one to talk but who cares?

Aphrodite came stumbling towards me as I grabbed a glass of water with a big smile.

"Indie welcome to the land of royalty"she said raising her glass before finishing her drink

"Are you drunk?"I asked

"No no no no I'm cool, my throats on fire but I'm totally sober"she nodded, her golden curls bouncing off her shoulders as she did

Definitely drunk off her ass.

"You finally did it"she said

"Did what?"I asked

"You cured my uncle of his curse of blue balls with some pussy"she said as if I should have known

I almost choked on my water and started suffering from a coughing fit. Jesus what did she want me to do hack up a lung. I heard Luciana somewhere arguing loudly with someone and there was no way in hell I was going to break up that. Not this time.

Being the lazy fuck I am.

Aphrodite was trying to hold back a laugh the whole time and I glared at her.

"Come on it's your wedding night loosen up a little"Aphrodite grabbed a glass and shoved it in my hands

The familiar scent of alcohol hit my nose and stuck out my tongue.

"Just drink it I didn't spike it"she said tipping the glass to my lips"probably"

"What do you mean 'probably'"I said shocked

"Let me join the party!"she screamed ignoring my question and disappearing into the crowd

I sighed and grabbed another glass and went over to he dinner table because it was really starting to look sexy and the food was just calling name. I took a seat by Hades so we were side by side.

Halfway through my dinner half a bottle if tequila was pour into my glass and being the light weight I am I got drunk so fast.

Artemis and Luciana were arguing about something and I realized Hermes and my friend Silvia were missing from the table.

I knew exactly what they left to do.

The arguing got louder, so loud that I actually looked up from my food from and that's saying something. If I look up from my food to see whatever the hell your doing or actually try to seem like it care then I'm trying to give a shit.

Right now I really didn't give a shit.

"This is pointless let it go already"Artemis said frustrated

"Be quiet you ugly goblin!"Luciana yelled grabbing one of the chickens, I mean the whole cooked bird and launch the fucker right at Artemis' face

Shit happened after that.

People were trying to pull them apart before they snapped each other's necks like bread sticks.

I managed to finish the whole tequila bottle while still standing even through I saw three.

The music was turned up louder than ever before and everyone went wild.

Hades found me and pushed me up against a wall and kissed the living daylights out of me.

And I can guarantee you that we had wild animal sex that night.


	31. Surprising Death

The sun as shining again and the trees outside started to grow leaves. Even the dead roses started sprouting buds and the dead ones turned into ash and was blown away by the breeze.

But the glorious universe won't even give me a day of peace by making me wake up in the middle of the night and try to hack out my lung. It's been making me doing that lately. I woke up an hour later and started crying out of nowhere and I was pretty sure I was really going insane then after that I managed to crawl out of the room, not even bothering to tame the bird's nest on my head Luciana graced me with her presence and told me that I looked fat.

Not like "you look fat" no "you look like a fat ugly baboon"

Her honesty is just wonderful but I do not appreciate that shit when it's targeted at me.

I paused in my tracks and stared at her before nearly breaking her neck.

Maybe I haven't had any exercise in a couple months, well I don't want to exercise because who does but that is besides the point. Demon or not I tried to murder her and broke a couple nails in the process.

I really don't fucking care right now cause I feel like shit.

I escaped to the dining room and currently started stuffing my face with as much food as I could down my throat because I never seemed to get full.

I think I'm really going insane.

While I was trying to eat my body weight in junk food, whoever had cake for breakfast raise your hand, Aphrodite wants to grace me with her presence too.

"Indie well this is....unique"she said choosing her words carefully

Luci must have told her that I almost made her a demon shish-Kabob in the hallway.

"If you being here is about me attempting to murder the unkillable who's hiding around the corner then don't bother telling me that I can't go around killing people. I wouldn't do it here it would stain the carpet"i said

"She was talking so fast I couldn't understand clearly but seriously what she said to you can't be that bad"she said

"Me looking like ugly baboon is apparently my look these days, how's your life?"I asked

My mood was changing from hungry to down right furious way too fast and that thought of trying to stab luci with a butter knife kept running through my mind.

"She what now?"Aphrodite glared in Luci's direction and she squeaked and ran away with her tail between her legs

I would have laughed but as quickly as my anger raised it disappeared and turned into tears.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Help me! Aphrodite, I'm going crazy!"

"Yeah you look even crazier screaming at me right now but let me ask you something"she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table" are you pregnant?"

"How the fuck would I?"I asked giving her a straight face

"Look, I know you and my uncle have tried breaking that bed multiple times it's not a fact it's a statement"she said returning the look I gave her"I mean come on normal people can't eat this much"

I think back to all the times Hades and I "did it" and it hit me. I thought I was going insane.

"Do I look like I can take care of a child?"I asked"cartoons are still my favourite thing"

"Don't be childish"she smiled stealing some grapes"you'll be fine"

"Hey don't leave me!"

She as already around the corner before I could catch her.

How the hell I'm I going to handle this?

+++

I laid on our bed waiting for Hades to come so I could tell him the news. I couldn't keep my eyes off my belly that had already started to show.

I showered and made and effort to comb my hair then tried to do something that didn't involve any more tears or food, which was annoying the piss out of Luciana.

Annoying her was amusing and it helped to pass the time. You just know those vibes when you can annoy your friends all day and they still love you? Yep that.

Hades opened the door and I sprang out of bed with so much energy that I don't know where it came from and into his arms.

He planted a soft kiss to my lips and I ran my fingers through his soft jet black hair. After a few moments we pulled apart and I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Did you miss me that much?"he asked

"Of course but I have to tell you something"I said

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant"


	32. Death's Epilogue: A Touch of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My vocabulary is a colourful as the tea in my cup

Indie pov.

7 years later.

What a day. What a motherfucking day.

Being a goddess isn't the ray of sunshine I imagined it would be in fact it's the complete opposite. I'd literally sit around all day, numbing my butt off, bored of my mind trying to keep life peaceful and happy but real at the same time and judging which souls that were supposed to go to heaven and send the rest to the underworld but if I sent the wrong one to the wrong place I'd be in big trouble. But at least I could bring life to this corrupted, pathetic and dysfunctional world.

How nice.

Even though I'd like to send all these ungrateful, pathetic, whiney little shits to burn in hell I had a job to do. Plus I was too scared to actually send a bunch of relatively innocent souls to suffer in hell without someone flipping their shit.

I wasn't that harsh.

But the second one particular spirit had come into my presence I decided I'd have a little fun with it.

"Well you look like shit"

The spirit that stared up at me in fear was female and trembled at the sound of my voice. She had messy tangled hair and her skin was pale and dirty as if she was crawling through dirt.

"Boo"I said and she jumped in surprise"I am the grim reaper and I want to eat your soul!"

"Don't hurt me!"She screamed

"Oh Catherine, I shouldn't hurt you?" I chuckled dryly

"How do you know my name?"She Asked, her voice shaking

I sighed and rubbed my face with my palm.

"Do I really look that different? Seven years could change me that much"I said rolling my eyes"Let me give you a more formal introduction. I'm Indie Stone, and I was the girl you so generously fucked over everyday single day of her life"

She looked at me as if I was crazy and slowly backed away from me ready to run.

"Oh don't run I'm not done with you yet"I smiled wickedly standing from my seat and walking towards her

"Your insane! She went missing years ago!"She yelled backing herself against a wall

"Well you found her! In the flesh and in all her glory!"I laughed at her horrified expression and I felt the tattoos on my arms move and glow"I just wanted to take a break from life that's all but I went to hell instead. Best fucking years of my life believe me"

"You can't just go to hell"

"Of course I know that bitch, now shut up. I call the shots here and you don't get to speak"I smiled"I'm thinking that I should just send you to the underworld to suffer for what you did to me but I'm not that harsh"

"Well I am"

"Oh fuck me"I said with a tired sigh"Get the hell out of here Luci before I put my foot up your ass"

"I wanna see that"

"And you brought the children!"I screamed staring at Luciana in disbelief

She stood proud and happy with my two boys by her side watching me as if I was putting in a goddamned show.

"Yeah, what was I supposed to do sit around an do nothing?"she even had the guts to ask me this shit

She has one goddamn job. One. And she fucks it up.

"Um I don't know, BABYSIT!"

"Were not babies!"Aison and Aillos yelled in unison

"Don't get you panties in a bunch woman, its perfectly fine"she said not meeting my deadly stare"I'd like to have a little fun with this one "

Luci smiled baring her sharp fangs at Catherine scaring the girl more than she already was.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you when your sent to hell. You'll just be easy prey for me but it'll be more fun to torture you"she said dragging the girl away from her safe place and just inches from her fangs

"Get away from me!"Catherine screamed

A small smile found its way on my lips as I watched her tremble. Just to clarify things here, I am not a sadist people I just have a problem.

Trust me.

As much as I'd rather like to snap Luciana's neck like a bread stick and smile to myself, it was fun for us to bond while torturing my high school bully.

"Okay, okay get out of here you undead freak and take the kids home, understand?"I ordered

"Yes mam "she saluted

"JUST LEAVE"

"And you"I turned back to the spirit I was tormenting before I was rudely interrupted"I should let you suffer a horrible fate in hell for all eternity with my 'friend' for what you did to me"

I shot her my most menacing glare and she shrunk under my gaze and prayed silently to herself for mercy.

"but I'll cut you some slack and send you to see the light cause you really need it. You look like death"

She smiled happily at me as I said this and jumped up from her crouched position on the floor, squealing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"she said one the verge of tears and a smile played in the edge of my lips

"Fuck off, your Lucky I didn't send you to hell"

×××

Finally home sweet home.

"Took you long enough bitch, I have places to be, take those little savages away from me!"Luci yelled rushing past me before I could take breath of fresh air

"How dare you call my children savages"I gasped and faked as if I was angry

"They are! Do you know what they did to me?!"she growled

"Will it get you out of the castle any faster? Because I have a life too you know"

"They kept playing sick tricks in me all damn day and locked me in the same room with your demon dog thing! It was horrible!"she yelled

"I've raised you well"I said looking at my boys innocent faces"give me a high five"

"Are you even listening?!"she asked angrily

"Please, keep talking. I only yawn when I'm super fascinated"I smiled and waved for her to continue

"This is not a game you weirdo, I could have died "

"Aren't you already dead?"

"That is not the point here! That stinky mutt almost killed me"

"Good story, but in what chapter do you shut the fuck up?"I asked, growing bored if the conversation

Why can't she just sufficate from all that screaming and let me leave?

"What does-

"It means nothing, now shoo go play"I said quickly pushing them out of the room

"You're not even listening to me!"

"If you're waiting for me to care, I hope you brought something to eat, 'cause it's gonna be a really long time"I replied

"What's going in here?"Hades asked

"She is ignoring me!"Luci cried and stomped her foot like a child

"And that's new because?"He asked giving her a bored look

She screamed stormed out muttering curses under breath and slammed the door behind her. I barely even batted an eyelash and turned to Hades and gave him a soft lignering kiss, closing the space between us and held him close.

"I want to talk to you"

"Hmm, what could be more important than this?"he asked placing his lips back on mine

I let the kiss last a second more before I reluctantly pushed him away from me before this got too heated.

I wouldn't want to give my children that image.

He whined and I pulled him away to our bedroom where he impatiently shut the door and laid me on the bed and started trailing kisses down my neck.

I moan and tangled my fingers in his soft black curls as he travelled down my chest and slipped his hand into my dress to cup my breast. I felt my heart race as his hand gently squeezed my breast and he pinched my nipple sending a shock of pain that made me have to bite my lip from moaning too loud. His free hand got busy by moving slow and teasingly over my burning skin and I arched my back so I could get closer to his touch. I could feel him growing hard through the fabric of his clothes and I want nothing more than to tear them off and feel his skin on mine. I felt him smirk against my skin and move his hand into my panties and push his finger in my throbbing entrance.

He placed his lips over mine to keep me quiet as he thrust his fingers inside me making my toes curl.

By the time he was done I was seeing spots and I wanted him to do that I've and over again until I couldn't see straight but I couldn't put off my confession any longer.

"Hades.."I breathed trying to calm myself

"Hmm.."he murmured against my neck

"I'm pregnant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this is the end my friends please tell me how you like it! I criged so much posting it here my heart can't take this ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
